My Dear Son
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: [Father Son Fic] Atem loses the second to last piece of his family. Now he is depressed. But what can this one little boy named Yugi do to change Atem’s life?
1. Chapter 1: Death

**My dear son**

**Summery: Father son ficAtem loses the second to last piece of his family. Now he is depressed. But what can this one little boy named Yugi do to change Atem's life? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Other wise Atem

* * *

BE Dragon: Hello folks! Uh... this is my first Father Son fic. Umm.. I don't really know what to say besides enjoy the story.

* * *

Black liquor bottles laid and stood lazily on a dark stained oak wood coffee table. Flashing lights from the TV reflected off of the bottles and some of the light bounced off of the walls of the small apartment. A young man, around the age of 18, sat with his chin resting on his jean covered knees. The small wind from the heater was noticed by his tri-colored hair gently moved. Watery crimson eyes watched the addicting soap that was flashing by. Not that it mattered to the young man.

Soon a ring was carried out through the apartment as the man snatched the phone off it's cradle.

"H-hello?" the man's deep voice said into the phone.

"Atem, how are you doing?"

"Oh. Hi Seto." said Atem, relaxed it was his said cousin.

"Atem, don't give me any back talk but, I think you really should get out of little 'shell'. I mean-"

"Seto, please, not now-"

"No. Yes now. Atem, you have bin in your apartment for two weeks straight. I'm surprised you are still alive!" Seto said, taking a breath.

"I don't need any complaints. Especially from you." Atem growled dryly.

"... I know your still.. Upset. But you need to get on with your life."

"And what do you suppose I do? What would you do after your closet sibling- no. Scratch that. Your ONLY sibling. Dies? Hmm?" Atem snapped. Crimson eyes beginning to water more with the memory of his decreased sister.

* * *

Atem waited. Staring the oak wood clock down. 12 o' clock midnight.

"Nadia... Where are you?" Atem questioned out loud. The moonlight seeped through the curtain covered window, his crimson eyes stood out in the bare light.

An annoying ring came from the phone that sat on the coffee table.

Atem's bronze hand reached over and picked up the phone from its cradle.

"Marhaban. Atem Muoto speaking."

"Atem. This is Dr. Henson from Domino Hospital. We have news for you."

"What kind of news?" Atem's breath got caught in the middle of his throat.

"... Nadia Muoto. Is she related to you?"

"Yes."

"... Her body was found in a car crash about an hour ago. She was half conscious. She told us to call you. But sadly. She just died."

Atem felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. His only sibling... was now.. Dead.

"Mr. Muoto?"

The line went dead as Atem put the phone on its cradle. Before staring out into the darkness.

* * *

A sad sigh was heard through the line as Seto tried to think of something to say.

"Atem. I know this is hard for you but please. You need to at least need to show, the people that care about you, you are still alive."

"How can I do that when I feel like I'm in hell?" Atem muttered in a low voice through the phone.

"I'm just saying that you need to pull yourself together. Nadia meant a lot to us all. But still. Do you think she would want to see you like this? Even though she isn't there with you in flesh and blood doesn't mean you have the right to worry every one else that you might do something you will regret in the afterlife." Seto snapped.

"I have to go now Atem. I want you to at least take a walk. Give us all some hope you will live."

A long 'err' went as Seto hung up, leaving Atem to deal with his depression.

Atem sighed, placing the phone on its cradle. He stood up slowly. "I'll take you advice, Seto. Maybe I will go for a walk.." Atem grabbed his jacket as light taps were heard on the window. He took another look around the room before placing a cap on his tri colored hair and leaving the apartment.

* * *

BE Dragon: I hope you liked it folks. I know it is short. Next chapter will be longer though! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2----**

**Atem walked along the wet concrete sidewalk, rain petaled down on his jean jacket and black cap. He could feel the cold wet rain on his left ear, where it left uncovered. But at this point, he didn't care. Hi crimson eyes watched as people darted away from the coming rain, running into buildings, jumping in their cars and buses, some rushing into their apartments. **

**Atem's heart fell when his eyes landed on two twin teens that walked together laughing. The girl spun in the rain smiling as her black hair became damp. Her brother smiled and laughed. Running a hand through his own black hair. Atem sighed. He remembered when he and his own sister would run out and enjoy the rain.

* * *

**

"_**Nadia! What are you doing?" Atem chuckled as the blonde and black haired girl jumped from puddle to puddle while he sat there at the top of the step s of their apartment, keeping dry and laughing at his sister's childish acts.**_

"_**I'm making the most of my life and enjoying the rain!" she called out to him. Smiling. Her own crimson eyes soft with love and care towards her older brother.**_

"_**But Nadia, you are 17. You shouldn't act like a 7 year old."**_

"_**Why shouldn't I? If I'm going to live my life, I'm going to make it fun and enjoyable. Making everything worth while! I can run in the sun and splash in the rain if I want to.," She said back, placing her hand on her hips. "And nothing you do or say can change that!" **_

_**A smile tugged at Atem's lips. "Well I guess there is just one thing to do."**_

_**Nadia stopped. "What would that be?" she asked curiously. **_

"_**Join in." Atem hopped from his position and ran after his sister, making her laugh and giggle as he chased her.

* * *

**_

**Atem sighed. He knew that he would never see her smile, or hear her speak of how she wanted to live her life. Never.**

"**It is true what they say, Nadia. One minute you are yelling your lungs out at your sibling, or hugging your heart out of them, and the next you are right next to their coffin, mourning their death." Atem took a breath and let it out. He continued his walk down the side walk, not bothering to look back at the twin teens who at that moment hugged each other and went into the apartment complex.**

**Atem wandered on to the entrance of the Domino park where he saw a little girl with a dollar standing in the rain with her umbrella. Awaiting the ice cream truck that's jingle could be faintly heard in the distance.**

**Oh how he remembered how Nadia would be as persistent as to wait in the rain for the ice cream truck to come when they were younger.**

**Atem shook his head. No. He didn't want to remember. He wanted t forget. Nadia, was no longer in his life, and he would not let tainted memories keep his soul in sorrow. **

**Atem stared down as the rain started to subside. Allowing people to re-enter the once almost empty streets and sidewalks. Yes. Domino could not be kept quiet for long. **

**Atem looked up from where he had stopped. He heard laughter. But not any laughter. Children. Laughing. A chant came after. **

"**Freak show. Freak show. Nothing but a freak show."**

**Atem looked through the bars, from a nearby building, to see kids pointing at one in particular. A little boy who looked no older then 3 or 4, sitting on the wet ground holding a fading jean jacket close to his thin body as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the other kid's laughs an chants. His hair was damp and limped a bit. But tri colors of red, black, and golden rod was seen. **

**Atem pushed a hand through his own red, black, and golden rod hair. He blinked twice as he smiled softly. He remembered how kids used to make fun of him. He didn't have many friends. Only Nadia and Joey and Tristan. **

**Oh yes. They were declared out casts in their schools. Joey. Because of his odd language which he never grew out of, and his way of beating every kid up who made fun of him. **

**Tristan. Because of his pointy brown hair and his wanting to be like Joey when he was younger, actually punch a kid in the nose.**

**Nadia. Well. Just for even sticking up for Atem and Joey and Tristan, she was labeled 'freak protector'. But that never seemed to bring her down.

* * *

"__****Freak protector! Freak protector!" a black haired boy chimed. Soon other kids pitched in yelling the name over and over.**

" 

_**Nadia smirked every time some one called it out. "Yup. You got that right! And you know what? I'm proud of it! So go on! Give me the best and loudest 'Freak protector' you got!" she would call out. Shocking a lot of kids. Many gave up and others glared at her just as they walked away. Yup. Nothing would surpass Nadia.

* * *

**_

**Atem shook his head. He looked up at the sign that stood up on a black pole. 'Domino Adoption Center' it read. Atem raised an eyebrow as he walked into the building. **

**A few children rushed passed him giggling at their own game of pirates, swinging cardboard swords at each other yelling 'arg' and covering one of their eyes. **

**Atem smiled as he watched them play in their little world. **

"**Hello sir. Can I help you?" a young woman came up to him smiling.**

**Atem slowly nodded. "Uhh.. Yes. Umm. I was thinking of adopting." Atem said. **

"**Okay. How old and what gender do you want your child?" **

**Atem blinked. She was telling him this like if she were selling a car. "Er... around 2 or 5... I don't care about the gender." Atem diverted her amber eyes as he looked down at the kids running about again. **

"**Ooo-kay! Follow me sir. My name is Melia. This is the play room where most of the older and a few younger kids play. But the ones that you might take an interest in are outside." She lead Atem through the poorly kept building. Passing a hall with doors on each side of the hall. Soon she came up to a door with a window on it and opened it up. Her eyes furrowed when she saw the kids making fun of the other little kid. "Hey! Cut it out!" She called as the kids' heads snapped up and they all ran off as a single kid chased them.**

**The Melia sighed. "I'm sorry for the bad impression. But. They just love to tease that little boy.," her head looked up. "Well I must be going back inside. You can stay here and observe the children. Pick the one you want and come and get me so you can sign the papers."**

**Atem nodded, but still cringed mentally. She still sounded like she was trying to sell a car to him, again.**

**Oh well. He better go pick his new 'car'.**

**Atem nodded and walked over to a bench that was still dry and watched the children running around, but his eyes kept looking at the single kid that they were making fun of. He sat under a tree, where he had run off to when Atem and Melia had entered. He was cradling himself. Trying to give himself comfort.**

**Atem stood up slowly, and walked over to where the kid was. "Hey. Can I sit with you?"**

**The little boy's head snapped up. His eyes were large and colored amethyst. They showed kindness and looked gentle and in the need for love was seen in them. They were so innocent. The little boy nodded and Atem sat next to him.**

"**What i-is your name?" the boy asked as he looked at Atem. **

"**My name is Atem Muoto. What is your name?" **

"**Yu-Yugi." **

"**I like that name."**

"**I like your's better."**

**Atem chuckled a bit at the last comment as the little boy smiled, but soon the smile was gone and he looked over where the other kids were.**

"**Your looking for a kid?" Yugi asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**If I were you I would take either Jennifer or Kyle. Jennifer can cook and wash dishes and can recite her ABC's and holds the record for 110 jumps on jump rope. Kyle is smart in math and he holds the record for 16 throws over the fence." Yugi summarized pointing at a girl with long brown hair tied into two pony tails and a boy with short spiky blonde hair. **

**Atem looked shocked at the small boy named Yugi. He sounded like if he had gone to school and was in the fifth grade. **

"**How old are you?"**

**Yugi held up 4 tiny fingers. "I'm 4 but Alissa taught me stuff." Yugi said with a small smile.**

"**Who is Alissa?"**

"**My friend... but she has a mommy and daddy now. She was adopted a few weeks ago." Yugi said looking down. **

"**Hmm... I see...," Atem said as he watched the other kids for another second. He stood up, slightly startling Yugi. "Yugi, do you want to be adopted?" **

**Yugi nodded and looked at Atem.**

"**Good. Come with me." Atem held out his hand and Yugi took it fallowing Atem as he was led back into the building. He caught a few glares from the other kids, but looked up at Atem. **

"**Hello sir. You found a child?" asked Melia as she stood up from the ground, dusting off her dress. **

"**Yes I have." **

"**Oo-kay. Lets get the paper work.," she looked down and slightly smirked at Yugi before leading Atem to a desk with a file cabinet. "Here we are. Yugi Jinsu. Sign here and here.," she said smiling at Atem as he signed off the papers. "Yugi. Go get your things." she whispered to him as he dashed off to grab them.**

"**Okay. There you go." Atem said as he gave her the paper work.**

"**Thank you. A social worker will need to go to your house once every month to make sure Yugi is okay. So can I have your address and phone number?" Atem nodded and wrote them down on the paper work. **

"**I'm thinking I might move though. Not out of the city. But out of my apartment." **

**The girl blinked twice. "Okay. Well. Before you move in, come back here and give us your new address and phone number." she said just as Yugi came in with a small bag and a teddy bear. **

"**Ready Yugi?" Atem asked. **

**Yugi nodded and raised his arms up. Indicating he wanted to be picked up. Atem smiled and picked him up resting him on his right hip and taking hold of the small bag. "Have a nice day." Atem said as they left the building.**

"**What is my new home like?" Yugi asked cuddling Atem's shoulder. **

"**It is a small apartment. But soon we are going to move into a big house with a backyard so you can play in." Atem said smiling.**

"**Really?" **

"**Really."**

**Yugi smiled and cuddled more with Atem's shoulder. **

**Atem opened the door to the apartment, resting the sleeping Yugi on the couch. He had fallen asleep when they hopped on the bus. No surprise to Atem. It was probably loud when it was bed time.**

**Atem picked up all the liquor bottles and placed them in a bag and that bag in two others before putting it in the trash. (A/N: Some one told me once that if you put a bottle in a bag, the bottle might break and tear through it. So you more or less likely have a better chance off putting it in three bags to keep from glass tearing through your trash bags. Back to the story)**

**Atem sighed as he took off his wet cap and jacket and placed them on the coat rack before he retreated back into the small kitchen to cook something up for Yugi and him. But an annoying buz was heard through the house. _'Great. What do they want now?' _Atem asked himself as he trailed over to where the door was and saw Yugi sitting up. _'The buz must have woken him.'_**

"**It's okay. It is just the door bell.," Atem said as he saw worry in Yugi's eye. Yugi just nodded and watched Atem as he unlocked the white door. "Yes?"**

"**Atem. I saw you coming in with a child and I wanted to say some rules for you and your little kid." said a rather large man with a fat belly. He continued to give Atem rules and such while Atem stood there annoyed.**

**Yugi watched for a while till he got bored and decided he would look around. He walked into one of the three rooms that were in the small apartment. It was a bedroom. A bed was in the middle, unmade. _'This room is Atem's..' _Yugi thought as he walked further into the room. There was a night stand next to the bed. A lamp and picture frame was on it. Along with a wireless alarm clock. Neon red numbers red 6:45. Yugi looked at the picture. The background was a park he guessed. It had trees and a pond. In the middle was Atem. He was giving a piggy back ride to a girl with blond and red hair. Her eyes were crimson, just like Atem's. They both were smiling and laughing in the picture. Yugi smiled and looked around the room some more. There was a dresser and a lamp and another door. Yugi opened the door and saw it was a bathroom. Yugi shut that door and walked out of the room and into the other room still hearing the man telling Atem more rules.**

**Yugi walked into the next room. It was a bedroom. It had a bed and two night stands. One with a lamp and the other with a picture frame. The same picture as the one in Atem's room. There was a clock on the wall and a bookshelf under it. The books were put in order on how thick they were. Yugi looked around and saw another dresser and a desk with a chair. But nothing more. He walked back out and looked into the last room. A bathroom.**

**Atem smiled as he tried to get his neighbor to leave. "Yes Mr. Necsu. I got it. No running or loud noises. Yes. Yes. Good bye.," Atem shut the door before the man said anything else. "Ra that man can talk.," he muttered as he turned around to see Yugi standing there. "Whoa! You surprised me!" Atem said placing a hand over his heart. **

**Yugi giggled a bit, covering his mouth with his hand. **

**Atem smirked. "Oh you think it is funny eh? Well take this!" Atem said as he reached for the boy and tickled him.**

**Yugi squealed and giggled as he ran behind the couch. "You can't find me." Yugi called.**

"**Oh no. He is right! Oh where is my little Yugi," Atem said walking over to the blue couch. "Oh where could he have gone! Oh wait. There he is!" Atem said as he snatched Yugi up and pulled him over the couch. Yugi squealed and giggled as he sat in Atem's lap smiling. A small grumbling sound made itself known as Yugi blushed. **

"**My tummy says 'grr.'" Yugi said smiling. **

**Atem chuckled. "Well we better feed that tummy huh?" Atem said shifting Yugi off his lap to the couch as he went into the kitchen.**

**Yugi got up and fallowed Atem. **

"**What do you want for dinner?"**

"**Do you have spaghetti?" **

"**Yup." Atem smiled as he pulled out the necessary ingredients.**

**Yugi watched as he tiptoed holding himself up with his hands as he watched Atem put water into a pan. **

"**Here Yugi. Break these." Atem said. Giving Yugi a handful of dried noodles. Yugi grabbed them and pushed and pulled at them but frowned when he only broke one. **

**Atem chuckled. "Here. Try this." Atem said as he took half. Placing one end of them on the counter and took hold of th other end and pushed down. Crack. The noddles snapped in half and Atem put them into the bubbling water and heard them sizzle a little. **

**Yugi stared down at the noddles still in his hands and did exactly what Atem did. Crack. They all snapped in half. "Yay! I did it! I did it!" Yugi called in joy as he smiled up at Atem. **

"**Yes you did. Now how about you put them in the pot?" Yugi nodded and looked up at the pot. Atem picked Yugi up and balanced him on his waist. "Just drop them in. Don't touch the pot though. It is hot." Yugi did as he was told and clapped his hands as he heard them sizzle. **

**Yugi smiled as he watched Atem switch pots and pour two cans of red tomato sauce into the pot and poured water in them. Then he put the other ingredients in before setting Yugi down. "Here ya go. Why don't you go watch TV while I finish? Yeah?" Atem said.**

**Yugi nodded and bounded off into the living room chanting: "I snapped the noddles in half!" (A/N: That rhymed!) **

**Atem smiled and chuckled a bit before turning back to the half cooked spaghetti. **

**Yugi turned on the TV after much fiddling with the buttons on the remote. And that was a lot of buttons. Yugi watched the screen as Scooby Doo flashed on. (A/N: I don't own Scooby Doo! It was just the first thing that popped into my head!)**

**Atem walked into the room smiling as Yugi hummed to the song that was being played on the TV. "Yugi. Dinner is ready." **

**Yugi jumped up and turned off the TV before going where Atem was. Yugi pushed himself up onto the chair but Atem picked up and placed a phone book under him. "Thank you." Yugi said smiling. Atem nodded and smiled back before sitting next to him. **

**They both ate and when Atem looked up from his plate he couldn't help but laugh. Yugi had spaghetti sauce all over his face and fingers. **

"**What?" Yugi asked, a confused look appeared on his small chibi face.**

**Atem got up from the table and picked Yugi up. "Come my little one. Lets give you a bath.," Atem said smiling. Atem carried Yugi to the bathroom. He sat Yugi on the counter while he turned on the water, adjusting it till it was warm. "Okay Yugi. Come here Yugi. I'll help you get undressed.," **

**Yugi hopped of the counter and raised his arms. Atem took of his shirt and was shocked when he saw bruises and scars. "Yugi. Where did you get these?" Atem asked. **

"**My old mommy... and the kids at the orphanage." Yugi said hugging himself. **

**Atem looked at Yugi in the eyes and hugged him. "Oh Yugi. I don't know how any one could do this to you." Atem said. **

**Yugi looked down. "You won't hurt me right?"**

**Atem looked wide eyed at Yugi. "No. Never Yugi. I would never hurt you.," Atem stated. "No come. Let's give you that bath." Atem helped Yugi finish undressing and sat him in the bathtub. **

"**Bubbles! Bubbles!" Yugi squealed trying to catch the bubbles in the bathtub, getting Atem all wet.**

**Atem chuckled. "Yes Yugi. Bubbles.," Atem tried to scrub Yugi's hair but failed with a splash just as an annoying ring spread through the apartment. Atem sighed. "Yugi. I want you to hold onto the edge of the tub okay," Atem asked. Yugi nodded and grabbed hold of the tub. "Don't let go." Atem got up and walked out of the bathroom and whipped his hands and face dry. **

"**Hello? Muoto residence. Atem speaking." Atem said.**

"**Hey Atem. It is Seto again. I wanted to see if you were still alive. After our conversation." **

"**Yeah. I'm still breathing."**

**Bam.**

"**What was that?"**

"**Shit! Hold on Seto." Atem said he ran into the bathroom. "Yugi! Are you okay?" Atem called. Bottles of shampoo and conditioner floated around Yugi who was clinging onto the tub side. **

**Yugi looked up and grinned. "Bottles fell and went boom!" Yugi said grinning more.**

**Atem mentally slapped himself. _'Note to self. Find house with cabinet in bathroom.' _Atem smiled. "I think you are all clean now." Atem said. **

**Yugi raised his arms up as Atem snatched a towel and picked up Yugi and placed him on the floor. He dried of his hair and body and wrapped the towel around his small waist. **

**Atem picked Yugi back up and picked up the phone. "I'm sorry about that Seto." Atem said walking around in a circle, bouncing Yugi a bit.**

"**We-ee-ee-ee!" Yugi squealed as Atem sat down, his leg moving up and down. **

"**Atem. What is that?"**

"**Seto. I adopted a kid." **

"**WHAT!**

"**Say hi to uncle Seto, Yugi."**

"**Hi touncle Seto, Yugi!" Atem chuckled. **

"**When? Where? Why?"**

"**At Domino Adoption Center. Around 3 or 5. I dunno. I felt lonely." Atem said. **

**Seto cleared his throat on the other end of the line. **

"**Don't even dare."**

"**How did you know I was going to?" Seto said laughing.**

"**Seto. Can you honestly say that after the many years we have known each other, there hasn't bin a single time, I have said 'I'm lonely' and not have you start singing the 'Mr. Lonely' song?" **

"**No."**

"**Then there you go." **

"**What ever."**

"**I'm thinking of moving." Atem said running a hand through Yugi's wet hair.**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Because. First. The neighborhood is.. Er.. Okay. But only if you are older and can defend yourself. Yugi's only 4. He can't defend himself. And plus. It would be good not to have a drunk man upstairs."**

"**Point taken. Need any help house hunting?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay. When are you off?"**

"**For the rest of the week. After... you know... my bosses gave me a few weeks off. One even gave me a month and chocolate." **

"**Har. Har. I'll be there at 10 tomorrow. Should I bring Moki?" **

"**Yeah. Yugi should get to know his new cousin and it would be nice for him to meet another kid that isn't going to bruise him." **

"**Excuse me?" **

"**I'll explain tomorrow."**

"**Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**The phone went dead as Atem placed the phone on its cradle. "Lets go get you dressed, yeah Yugi?" Yugi nodded smiling. **

**Atem picked Yugi up and looked through his bag. There was underwear, socks, and a teddy bear and a locket. "Hmm.. I guess we better go shopping.," Atem said. "But.. Maybe there is something in the closet.." Atem went up to a door that was right next to the kitchen. He took out the box and dumped out its continents. There was a bag of children's cloths and a few toys. Photo albums and paper cards also laid on the beige carpet. **

"**Who is that?" Yugi asked as he pointed to a picture of the girl that was in the frame he saw in Atem's bedroom.**

**Atem looked down at the open album. "That is my sister."**

"**Ohh. Where is she?"**

"**She.. She isn't here."**

**Yugi blinked. "Where is she then?"**

"**She is dead Yugi."**

**Yugi looked down at the picture. "My sister is dead too."**

**Atem looked at the boy shocked. "What do you mean Yugi?" **

"**My mommy said I was being bad, so she started to hit me. But Makaira pulled me out of the way and my mommy got mad and punch her here." Yugi said pointing to his left temple.**

**Atem's heart fell. His sister. Yugi's sister died by murder. Trying to protect Yugi. "I'm so sorry about that Yugi. But. You aren't bad. Understand."**

**Yugi nodded. "Yes."**

**Atem hugged Yugi. **

"**How did your sister die?"**

"**She got in a car crash. And died in the hospital."**

**Yugi hugged Atem back. "I'm sorry too."**

**Atem closed the photo album. "It is okay. It wasn't your fault Yugi." Atem gabbed and old T-shirt and place it over Yugi. It fit him pretty big. Atem smiled and pulled on some underwear and pants. "There you go. A little big, but we're going to go shopping right now." Atem smiled as Yugi grinned.**

"**Yaay!" Yugi squealed. **

**Atem grabbed his car keys and held Yugi's hand as they left the apartment, locking it as the door closed. **

**They walked down a few flights of stairs and Atem placed Yugi in the backseat. Yugi snagged Atem's shirt. **

"**Your-your not going to leave me. Are you?" Yugi whimpered. **

"**No. No of course not Yugi." Atem said hugging Yugi. _'He was afriad I was going to leave him in the car? What ever that bitch of a mother did, she is going to pay.' _Atem cursed in his mind as we walked over to the driver's seat after buckling Yugi in and closing the door. **

**He pulled out of the parking lot and off to the store. They soon came up to a building with big green letters spelling out 'Wal-mart'. (A/N: I do not own Wal-mart!) "Here we are." Atem said parking the car and getting Yugi out of the backseat.**

**They walked through the automatic sliding doors. Atem grabbed a cart and placed Yugi in the seat. "Okay.. Boys cloths. Boys cloths.. Boys cloths! There we are." Atem went into the right department and looked around. **

"**Oh! Look! Lookie!" Yugi squealed as he snagged a t-shirt that had a picture of flames on it and on the back it said 'Hot Rod'. Atem chuckled. **

"**You want that one," Yugi nodded grinning. "Then we'll take it." Atem chuckled. They picked out a few more cloths, including swim trunks, socks, underwear, and a new pain of black and white tennis shoes. **

**Yugi, at the moment, was looking at some toys while Atem watched. Yugi picked a plushy of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and Kuribo. "I got Kuribo!" Yugi stated showing Atem the fluffy brown toy. **

"**Yes you did Yugi." Atem chuckled out.**

"**Oh look. What a cute little boy you have there!" A woman said fiddling with her dark brow hair. **

**Atem nodded ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled at his praise. **

**The woman giggled. "He YOUR'S." **

**Atem blushed a bit. "N-n-no. I'm not his biological father. I adopted him."**

**The woman smiled. "Oh. I see." She said.**

"**Uh.. Yes.."**

"**Daddy."**

"**Yes?"**

"**I need to go potty."**

'**_Saved by Yugi.' _"Okay Yugi. Lets go to the restroom.," Atem said smiling at Yugi. "If you excuse me." Atem said pushing the cart away from the woman. **

**Atem took Yugi to the restroom and helped him wash his hands before leaving the restroom. **

**Atem grabbed their cart and went off to the cashiers and they paid for the cloths and toys. "Ready to go Yugi?" Atem asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Yugi nodded hugging his three plushy's small puffy bodies. **

**By the time they got to the apartment, Yugi hand knocked out. **

'**_You had a big day. You must be tired.'_ Atem though as he took Yugi into his sister's old bedroom. He placed Yugi in the bed slowly and covered him, kissing his forehead before leaving.

* * *

**

**Yugi turned in his new bed before he slowly opened his large amethyst eyes. He rubbed them with his small pale hands and he looked around. "Daddy?" Yugi called in a small whisper. He pushed himself out of the bed, dragging the Kuribo plushy with him. He walked out into the living room before he heard a crash. Yugi fell to the floor and covered his head. "I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Yugi whimpered and cried. **

**Atem woke up startled by a crash and then a thump. At this moment he could here a faint crying. His crimson eyes grew big. "Yugi." He said as he hopped out of bed and into the dim lighted living room. "Yugi?" Atem called. He heard a whimper from under the coffee table. He bent down on his knees and saw Yugi curdled up hugging the Kuribo plushy close, tears running down his pale cheeks. "Oh Yugi. Are you okay?" Atem reached under and pulled Yugi out from under the coffee table and hugged him, still on the floor. "Shhh... shh... it is okay. I'm here. Don't cry." Atem said in a soft tone. Yugi's crying turned to soft whimpers and hiccups. "Are you okay?" Atem asked looking at Yugi's still tear streaked face. Yugi nodded cuddling close to Atem's chest.**

**Atem soon got up from the floor and went back into Yugi's room, placing Yugi's small body on the bed and tucked him in. Yugi whimpered and grabbed hold of Atem's pants. "Can I sleep with you?" Yugi whimpered. Atem nodded and picked Yugi up and carried him to his room. Atem placed Yugi on his queen sized bed and laid next to him covering them both as he did. **

**Yugi cuddled up close to Atem's chest. He felt Atem's warm breath on his head. He felt relaxed. But most importantly. Safe.**

* * *

**BE Dragon: Few. That took a while to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Homes

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it? Apparently I do. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Chapter 3---**

The next morning Atem woke up when his alarm clock blared. Atem pushed the alarm clock of the stand and covered his head. The alarm clock shut off as soon as it hit the floor. Atem moaned as he forced himself up and picked up the clock. 9:13.

"Oh no! Seto is going to be here soon," Atem groaned. He looked over to where Yugi had fallen asleep earlier that night. "Yugi. Time to get up., Atem said gently shaking the ball next to him. "Wait a minute...," Atem uncovered the ball and saw it was a pillow. "Yugi? Yugi! Yugi where are you?" Atem called looking under the bed and throwing the sheets off the bed.

He heard a giggling from the door way. "I'm right here!" Yugi called waving his hands.

Atem smiled. "Hmm.. I'm not sure if it is just me, but I think you are trying to give me a heart attack!" Atem said smiling, picking up the small boy.

Yugi just giggled. And his grin grew. "It's 'bout time you got upsy sleepy head!" Yugi said, placing two small hands on his hips.

Atem chuckled as he left his room and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah yeah. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay! Pancakes it is," Atem grabbed the milk, flour, and eggs. "Do you want some chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Atem asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi said placing the phone book on a chair. He climbed up and watched as Atem put in the ingredients and mixed them. He pulled out a long flat pan thing and rested it on the oven. He poured the mix into three circles, each sizzled a bit. Atem waited a few minutes before flipping each of them over to show a golden pancake. Atem repeated this for another four pancakes before he ran out of pancake mix. He placed the dirty dishes and pan in the sink and gave Yugi three pancakes.

"Here you go.," Atem said as he placed the plate on the table in front of Yugi. "Here is some syrup too. I'm going to take a shower okay? If the phone or the door bell rings, tell me okay," Atem said and smiled when Yugi nodded. "Oh you want me to cut your pancakes before I take a shower?" Yugi nodded again and Atem cut the pancakes for him and then put the knife in the sink and went into the bathroom.

Atem took a quick shower. He dried of his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist and poked his head out of the bathroom door and saw Yugi still eating, getting his fingers sticky with syrup. Atem smiled and dashed to his room and changed into jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Do you know how lucky you are...' and on the back it said 'just to have seen me?'. Atem liked this shirt. Nadia gave it to him for his birthday, oh he could remember it so well.

* * *

"_Happy birthday Atem!" Nadia said jumping onto his bed, waking him up._

"_Hmm?" Atem moaned as he sat up and saw Nadia with a box in her tanned hands. _

"_Open! Open! You'll really like it!" Nadia said almost bouncing a foot in the air on the bed. _

_Atem raised his eyebrow before opening the colorfully wrapped box to see the shirt. Atem looked at it and laughed. Nadia smiled seeing her brother enjoy the present. _

"_Thank you Nadia. I couldn't have asked for a better sister or shirt." Atem chuckled hugging his sister.

* * *

_

Atem walked into the living room to see Yugi holding his hand in the air to keep from touching anything.

"Daddy! My hands and face are all sticky!" Yugi called waving his hands and smiling.

Atem smiled; he felt good about being called 'daddy'. "Come here Yugi and we'll give you a bath.," Yugi did as he was told and Atem helped undress him, wash him, and then dry him. The annoying buz of he door bell rang. Atem sighed. "Here Yugi. Why don't you get dressed, I'm going to see who it is." Atem said. Yugi nodded and pulled on his cloths while Atem went to the door.

"Hey, I'm guessing your getting ready?" Seto said smirking.

"Na. I'm ready, I just had to give Yugi a bath. He got sticky."

The brunet shook his head.

"Hey Atem!" Mokuba called as he hugged Atem's legs.

"Hey Mokie. How are you doing?"

The raven haired boy smiled. "I'm doing fine. Seto told me you were going to move and I have a new cousin!"

Atem nodded. "Yup. Here. I'll be right back, I'll grab Yugi and we'll be off.," Atem said going back into the apartment and saw Yugi holding onto his Dark Magician plushy. "Ready?"

Yugi nodded and raised his arms showing he wanted to be picked up. Atem picked him up and grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Seto and Mokuba were waiting for them in the hall.

"Mokuba, Seto, meet Yugi. Yugi, these are my cousins and your new cousins Seto and Mokuba, they are brothers." Atem said. Yugi smiled and waved at both Seto and Mokuba as they smiled.. Well Seto half smiled.

* * *

With Yugi balance on Atem's left hip, he listened to his realtor. There were looking at a house ten blocks down from their apartment. Yugi yawned becoming bored.

"Why don't you and Mokie go look around. Don't go off to far." Atem said, setting Yugi down as he and Mokuba smiled and ran off.

Yugi and Mokuba ran around out side in the front yard. They were playing tag. Although Mokuba had to slow down so Yugi could catch him, he was having fun.

"Mokie! Watch out!" Yugi called as a ball came down and bounced off of Mokuba's head.

"Hey? Who did that?" Mokuba called. Two little kids popped up looking over the fence.

"Excuse me, but can you give us our ball?" one of them called. Yugi nodded and chased the ball down the street.

"No! Yugi! Wait!" Mokuba yelled as the ball tumbled into the street. Mokuba heard a hard screech as a car turned the corner driving extremely fast. "Atem! Seto!" Mokuba cried, frozen in fear.

Atem heard Mokuba cry his name and he bolted out of the house, Seto right on his heels. As soon as Atem was outside he saw the car heading towards Yugi who was picking up the ball.

"Yugi!" Atem cried. He bolted out into the street and scooped Yugi up, jumping back as the car swerved by.

Yugi screamed as the car passed, just realizing the danger he had gotten into. He clutched onto Atem's shirt tightly, crying.

Atem held Yugi close, rubbing small circles in his back. "Shh... it is okay." Atem sat down on the steps of the house and continued to comfort Yugi as he cried.

Mokuba went up to them. Regret filled his eyes. "I am so sorry this happened Atem." Mokuba said.

Atem smiled a small smile. "It is okay Mokie."

Mokuba's face still looked guilt stuck. "I-is Yugi okay?"

Atem nodded still rubbing small circles on Yugi's back. "Yeah. He is just scared. Don't worry. He'll be fine, but I'm going to have to look over him a make sure he didn't get hurt."

Yugi sniffed and hiccuped still, even after an hour. Atem was absolutely sure he was never going to buy that house, especially after finding out the man that almost ran Yugi over lived in the neighborhood.

* * *

Atem looked around an empty two story house Seto and Mokuba were also looking at the house.

"What do you think Yugi? Look. It has a big backyard and trees in the front and back. Along with a balcony and a patio. Also a swimming pool and four rooms and three bathrooms. What do you think?" Atem asked taking another tour of the lovely house.

"I wuv it. But I wuv you more!" Yugi said hugging Atem tighter.

Atem smiled at the young boy in his arms. "I love you more too." Atem said hugging the boy back.

"So have you decided?" asked a tall man with green eyes and red hair.

"Yes Mr. Nomonakie. I'll take this house."

Said Mr. Nomonakie smiled. "Good. Now lets go sign the paper work. The faster we turn it in, the better of a chance you get the house." he said, leading Atem and Yugi outside. Seto and Mokuba were already waiting outside.

"Third's the charmer, right Atem?" Seto said smirking at the second house they had seen. Atem was chased around the house by a rather angered cat.

"Shut it, Seto." Atem snapped. Signing his name on some papers and putting how much he was willing to pay for the house.

"Hey, just saying as it comes." Seto said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Mmhmm.," Atem murmured as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Thank you Mr. Nomonakie. Thank you for your help." Atem said as he shook the man's hand.

Mr. Nomonakie smiled and nodded before taking the paper work in hand. "I will call you all soon!" called Mr. Nomonakie as he got in his car and drove off.

Atem, Yugi, and Seto and Mokuba left also. Not bothering staying any longer.

Atem watched as Yugi slept in his lap. They had bin watching a rented movie. The annoying ring off the phone woke little Yugi up as Atem grabbed the phone and put the movie on mute.

"Hello. Muoto Residence. Atem speaking." Atem said looking at Yugi and smiled.

"Oh Atem. Ah. Just the person I wanted to talk to." It was Mr. Nomonakie.

"Oh. Mr. Nomonakie. Did we get the house?" Atem asked. Yugi sat up in his lap.

"Yes. You got the house!" Mr. Nomonakie said joyfully.

"You here that Yugi? We got the house," Yugi squealed with happiness and he jumped off of Atem's lap and ran into his room. "Oh thank you Mr. Nomonakie. Thank you so much!" Atem said, grinning to no end.

"It was my pleasure! And plus. The family was more then happy to give it to you.," Mr. Nomonakie said. "Well. I must go now. I will see you soon Atem."

Atem nodded and said goodbye before hanging up. He stood up and walked over to Yugi's room where he saw him sitting on the floor telling his teddy bear, DM plushy, DMG plushy, and Kuribo plushy about the new house.

Atem walked up from behind and snatched Yugi up. Yugi squealed and giggled hugging Atem.

"Well Yugi. We can start moving in tomorrow. So why don't you pack up? Yeah?" Yugi nodded and as soon as Yugi was on the ground he grabbed everything he owned and stuffed it into his backpack that Atem had recently bought him to hold his stuff in. Atem chuckled and went into his own room and packed up some stuff. He knew he would have to buy new furniture. All the furniture besides the table, chairs, phone and TV were part of the apartment.

Atem sighed. Not to long ago he was depressed and alone. Now. 3 days and a week later. He has his own little family growing. He smiled. He could still hear Yugi telling his little plushy collection about their new home.

"Better tuck Yugi in. Tomorrow will be long day." Atem said taking a breath.

Yugi sat on the floor still telling his DM plushy how the house looked and how much fun they would have. He heard Atem's footsteps come into his room. He looked up and smiled as Atem picked him up.

"Time fo bed little one." Atem said smiling.

"Can I just wear the pants of my pj's?" Yugi asked an innocent look on his face.

"Why do you just want to only wear the pants?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna be like you." Yugi said swaying back and forth a little. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Very well."

Atem helped Yugi into his pajama pants and tucked him into bed.

"Good night daddy." Yugi whispered.

Atem leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead softly.

"Good night Yugi." he said smiling.

* * *

_It was cold. Really cold that night. Yugi held his small teddy bear close. _

"_Brat! Get up here now!" A woman called in an angered tone._

_Yugi cringed, but spared no time going down the stairs to see his mother. _

_At only 2. It is quiet scary to think what his mother could do._

"_Finally. Where were you?" The woman asked, her brown eyes dark with anger._

"_I-I was-"_

"_Shut up. Get over here now.," she said, her harsh tone making Yugi want to whimper in fear. "I thought I said now," she yelled grabbing Yugi's small wrist and yanking him to where she sat. "You didn't do as you were told you brat! You little bastard. I didn't get my promotion because YOU failed to DO as TOLD.," she yelled at him. _

_Yugi felt tears prickling in his eyes and he felt one go down his cheek._

"_What is this? Are you CRYING? Stop it! Stop crying!" She yelled shaking Yugi as she did._

"_M-m-mom! Stop!" a girl yelled at her mother. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with determination and anger. _

"_What did you tell me to do?" her mother snarled at the teen._

"_I said stop!" the girl yelled, pulling Yugi out of his mother's grasp and picking him up._

"_You can NOT tell ME what to do. I am older. I am smarter. I am YOUR MOTHER." _

"_Then why do you act like the little stupid whore you are?" the girl snapped. _

_Yugi dug his small face into the girl's blonde and black hair, letting tears fall down his face as he heard his sister and mother fighting. _

"_You little bitch!" the mother yelled slapping the girl's face making her fall backwards._

"_Yugi. Go to the phone and pick it up and dial 911. Then tell them to come to 2941 Stalmek.," the girl whispered to Yugi before straightening up to fight back and keep her mother distracted. "How can you call me what you are? Huh you damned baka?" the girl yelled at her mother while Yugi rushed out of the room and into his sister's where he did as he was told._

"_We will be right over there son." said one of the cops who had answered. Yugi nodded before he heard a scream. His head snapped up from the phone as his sister ran into the room and shut it, locking it in the process. _

"_Yugi. Go into the closet! Hurry!" Yugi nodded and ran into the closet. _

_The girl grabbed a teddy bear and a locket from her jewelry box before joining Yugi._

"_Wha-what is going on Nekumie?" he whimpered as she shut the door to the closet. _

"_Mom's going crazy again. Shh. It will be over soon. Did you call 911," said Nekumie. Yugi nodded and hugged his sister, letting more tears fall. "Yugi. Take this. I want you to keep these." she said, placing the oval locket on Yugi and giving him the teddy bear._

_Yugi nodded and waited listening as his mother yelled out their names. He felt scared. He didn't want this to happen. He wished they had gone with their father. But then again. They didn't know where he was. _

_Sirens were heard outside the house and soon a large thump as the front door fell. Arguing was heard before a knock on the door to the bedroom. _

_Nekumie got up from the floor of the closet and went into the bedroom and opened the door slowly. She was met by two officers. They smiled at her. "Yugi. Come on out. It is the officers." Yugi crawled out from the closet and went straight to his sister. She hugged him tight, having to kneel down. _

"_Is it over?" Yugi whispered. _

"_Yes Yugi. It is over. Momma can't hurt us now." she said smiling. _

_Before anything else was said a crash came from the window inside of the bedroom. The window had bin broken and their mother snatched Nekumie and held her close with piece of glass to her throat. _

"_Let her go ma'am." one of the officers said while the other held Yugi close. _

_The mother chuckled dryly. "She is my daughter. And he is my son. I can do what I want with them as I please." she said slyly._

_Nekumie did the only thing she could. She kicked her mother. The action made the glass slip out of her mother's grasp, but her mother did the only thing that popped into her mind also. She punched the girl in the temple. Hard. Nekumie fell to the floor. Her body completely limp. A gunshot was sounded and the mother fell down paralyzed.

* * *

_

Atem woke up hearing cries and screams from Yugi's room. He bounded out of his room and went straight into Yugi's. He saw the poor boy crying into his pillow, sweat going down his small forehead.

Atem sat on the bed and rubbed circles on Yugi's back. He was having a nightmare. Atem knew it.

"Yugi. Yugi wake up." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi's amethyst eyes opened up slowly. He sat up quickly and hugged Atem, still crying.

Atem hugged Yugi back. He was lost at what else to do but try his best to calm Yugi down.

"Shh.. It is okay Yugi. I'm here. Shh.," Atem whispered as Yugi's cries turned down into sniffs and then into hiccups. "Did you have a bad dream?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head.

Atem was now more lost then a child in New York City."Then why were you crying?"

"In my dream. It showed how-" Yugi sniffed. "How my sister died." Yugi started to whimper, pushing himself into Atem's lap.

Atem's crimson eyes softened. He hugged Yugi close. '_He is lost. I can tell... how could any one want to hurt him? Let alone his sister._' Atem thought. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall. 3:09. "How about we go out to get something to eat yeah Yugi? When it is 7?" Atem asked. Truthfully. They ran out of groceries.

Yugi nodded and hiccuped. "Where are we going to go eat?"

"Hmm... I know where exactly where to go." Atem said as he smiled.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Yugi and Atem walked down the streets of Domino. Yugi hopping over the cracks, holding onto Atem's hand.

"Up! Down! Up! Down!" He said jumping up and then going down.

Atem chuckled. "Yes Yugi. Up and down."

Soon they came up to a restaurant with a sign that said IHOP. (A/N: DO NOT OWN IHOP!)

Atem and Yugi walked into the building and waited while the lady checked to see if they had any seats open. Luckily they did. Atem and Yugi were sat at a table next to the window. They watched as raindrops started to fall, while waiting for their pancakes.

"Go rainy drop! Go," Yugi said fallowing a rain drop as it made its way down the window. "Yay! Good job rain drop!" Yugi giggled as the rain drop hit the bottom of the window.

Atem smiled as he watched Yugi fallow rain drops as they slid down the window sill. "Which was the fastest rain drop Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Oh. I tink that it was the.," Yugi counted on his fingers. "Three rain drop that was the fastest." Yugi said, a grin showed.

Atem nodded and smiled.

"Yo! Atem buddy!" Atem looked up to see his blonde friend Joey walking over to them with their plates.

"Hey Joey! I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't. But Serenity's sick and her boss said dat if someone doesn't take her shift then she is fired, so I took it for her.," Joey said. He smiled once he saw the mini Atem. "Hey there! What's your name?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at Atem then at Joey. "M-my name is Yugi." Yugi said as he smiled.

"Well hi there Yugi, I'm Joey, Atem's friend." Joey said.

Atem smiled at his friend who gave Yugi his plate and then gave Atem's his.

"Who is he Atem?" Joey asked quietly while Yugi ate his pancakes.

"He is my son. I adopted him." Atem whispered back.

Joey's eyes grew. "You did?"

"Yeah. I felt lonely. Don't say it. So I took a walk and saw him at the Domino Adoption Center being picked on. I couldn't help it." Atem explained.

"Oh."

"Seto knows too. Oh and by the way. Me and Yugi are moving into a house, do you think you can come help us?" Atem asked.

"Sure. The shift will be over in and hour." Joey said.

"Ok. Will wait for a while." Atem said smiling.

Joey nodded and smiled back before going off to finish up.

Atem turned to face Yugi and saw him covered in butter and syrup. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Atem and Joey hauled in the last box into the house before sitting down on it. Back to back.

"Damn Atem. Who knew you kept so much stuff."

Atem nodded and looked out the window to see Yugi running after a ball he had found in a box.

"Yeah. Who knew. But I still need to buy things.." Atem said, speaking louder so his voice could be heard in a faint echo through the house.

"Yup. I mean, I can't see you and Yug' sleeping on the floor." Joey chuckled.

Atem nodded. "Yeah. Here, I'll get Yugi and we'll go to some furniture stores. Buy some furniture and relax." Atem said getting up.

Almost as if Yugi had heard them, he walked into the room smiling. "Are we going to buy some furniture?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded and picked Yugi up.

"Are you going to come to Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to come to Joey?" Atem repeated, him and Yugi giving their best puppy eyes.

Joey laughed. "I guess so!" Joey said smiling.

Yugi and Atem hoped into their car while Joey got into his truck and they drove of to the closest furniture store.

"Hmm.." Atem mumbled as he pushed the cart looking at all the furniture.

Yugi hummed away swinging his feet as the dangled down from the seat.

"Hey Atem! Get this couch!" Joey said showing him a blue couch. He went up to Atem and put a hand on his shoulder bringing him close. "It will be great for making out with a girl." Joey said.

Atem frowned and smack Joey. "Joey!"

Joey laughed, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I'm just sayin'!" he defended himself.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like that certain Halloween..." Atem mused a sly smile appearing on his face.

Joey blushed. "How was I supposed to know it was a guy? He was wearing a wig and a dress for God's sake!" Joey yelled, getting the attention from nearby shoppers.

"Joey! Shh! You don't have to yell. I know you liked the dude." Atem snickered pushing the cart away as his friend cursed at him.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Atem and Joey sat in the new blue couch, relaxing while Yugi chased a ball around the house. They had bought everything and had lugged every thing inside the house.

"So, Atem. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well. I have to take Yugi to the doctor, go to the orphanage to tell them I have moved, get a babysitter, and go to work." Atem said with a frown.

"Heh. Hmm... ya know. Serenity might be able to babysit."

"I'm not a baby." Yugi scowled.

"Right. She might be able to YUGI-sit." Joey corrected as Yugi smiled and ran after the ball again.

"Would she?"

"Sure, I'll tell her today when I get home. What time?"

"Umm... from three to eight."

"Ok. Well. Atem. I have ta go. See ya later man." Joey said with a smile.

Atem and Yugi said goodbye and watched Joey leave.

Atem soon got up from his comfy place on the couch and picked up the phone and phone book.

Yugi watched curiousely. "Whatcha doin'?" Yugi asked.

"I'm making an appointment for you to go to the doctor for your checkup."

"Oh ok."

Atem made an appointment and picked Yugi up.

"Come my little chibi-kun. Lets get you ready for bed. You had quiet a busy day." Atem said as he took Yugi to his room and got him ready for bed.

After Yugi fell supposedly asleep; Atem locked the from doors and went off to bed.

* * *

Yugi rocked back and forth on his new bed trying to think of what a doctor did and what a checkup was till he finally gave up with a small sigh. "Daddy will tell me tomorrow." Yugi said in a tired voice as he laid back down. "It can't be that scary going to the doctor. How bad can it be?"

* * *

BE Dragon: Few. Done with this chapter! Well, I hope you liked it! And thank you all who reviewed! .:bows:. Thank you! Well. Please R&R! For next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Yugi likes candy

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi Oh. .

* * *

BE Dragon: Marhaban!

Yami: Wow. Your talking before the story starts.

BE Dragon: I know huh?

Yami: .:slaps face:.

BE Dragon: Heh. Heh. .:smiles:. Actually, I wanted to reply to all my reviews!

Yami: Dear Ra save me.

BE Dragon: And you Yami-kun. Are going to help me!

Yami: O.O ... fine... Lets get going! .:pulls out reviews:.

BE Dragon: .:smiles:.

Chapy 1!

Emily- Thank you. I'm gladdy you likey.

Dragonlady222- .:smiles:. I'm glad you like it. I worked endlessly to make it.

Chapy 2!

ArraMidnight- Tank you! I'm glad you do think it is cute! I try my best.

Blue Bull- Me to! That is one reason why I started this fic! XD I just love kawii Yugi!

Frogger666- I know, I was sad when I re-read it. T-T But I'm glad you love it.

Darkyami7- I'm glad I'm glad you think it is good and cute!

Samthegoodwitch- Thank you. I always try and bring out the feelings of the story to the reader. It always seems more realistic and enjoyable when they do that in books or other fanfiction. Thank you for giving me luck. I think I might need it later on in chapters. . .

Dragonlady222- Thank you! I"m glad you are liking it!

Dragonlady222- I'm happy that you think it is cute! I always try and make it that way most of the time.

Fairys'Maiden- I'm glad you think Yugi-kun is adorable! I am always trying to think up new was to make him that way. .:smiles:.

Frogger666- I know. I want to hug Yugi-kun too. .:smiles:. .:hugs Yugi plushy:.

Darkyami7- I didn't know if he would have gone to the doctor before, but my mind is yelling at me saying: "Hello! His mother practically hates him! Why would she take him to the doctor?" But then again that is my mind and my mind his pretty much oatmeal. XD But otherwise, as I have heard from friends, they sometimes, the orphanages, don't have much money to take each child to the doctor or help any way in the medical department except for little cuts and bruises. You raised a good question there.

Heh heh! I think I really am aiming for the 'Fan-girl heart attack' and 'fan-girl convulsion'. .:smiles:. When I re-read my chapter, I couldn't help but wack myself with my pillow whenever Yugi did something cute. XP

Actually it was a week later. I think I put that in their, but you might have over looked that part. But then again, like I said, my mind is oatmeal and so is my brain. XP

I don't know, but I know that there is a surprise later on in this chapter to explain some of your question. Heh heh. I love to keep my readers and reviewers on their toes as to what comes next. .:smiles:. Almost a cliffy, but not to much as to really be one.

I'm glad you are. You posed some great questions and points, shows you are really seeing it and reading it through. Tank you! .:bows:.

Yami Yuugi- Thank you! I'm glad you like this fic and I like father/son fics too. I'm not sure if I am supposed to or not sadly. In some fanfics I have read it has disclaimers for them, and some they don't, so I am very confused and between the line. Thank you for pointing that out.

SamtheGoodwitch- I'm glad you think it is kawaii! I really work at that part. My parents say I can make it kawaii because I sometimes act like a child and not a teen. XD

maggieSonci&Tails- I'm glad you think it is cute! I think Yugi is being adorable in this fic too and it was rally nice of Atem to take him in. .:smiles:.

* * *

Yami: Looked like you had every thing under control.

BE Dragon: Yup! I'm glad every one reviewed! It makes me feel happy when ever I get a review!

Yami: .:nods:.

BE Dragon: Okay. I think I have kept you all waiting for long enough! Lets go to the fic! .:smiles:. Mean while! While you are reading the fic, I'm going to go eat sugar! .:runs off to kitchen:.

Yami: okay... o.o

* * *

It was 11:45 a.m. as Atem watched Yugi interacting with a few other kids at the near by child's hospital. Yugi seemed to be content, playing with the toys that were in the room and chatting to some of the other kids. Atem was looking through the papers he had received earlier that day when he went to the orphanage. And when he had asked if he had ever gone to the doctor, the girl shrugged.

Flashy back!-

"_I would have no clue sir. I would think so, but, the social worker that brought him here didn't tell us. All he said was that he was abused. Nothing more." said the girl. It was a different girl then before._

"_Oh, I see." Atem said._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I just wanted to know. I'm taking him to the doctor and that just got my attention." _

"_Ok."_

Flashy ends-

"Yugi Muoto?" called out a girl nurse.

Atem stood up and Yugi went up to him with a smile as they fallowed the nurse into a long white hallway and into a room.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes, mean while, Yugi, can you sit up here?" she asked, patting the bad like thing. Yugi, with Atem's help, climbed up and sat on the bed.

"How come it gots paper on it?"

"To keep germs away."

"Oh." Yugi poked the paper and giggled when it made a crunch noise.

The girl smiled and left the room.

"I think it is for drawing." Yugi said.

Atem chuckled. "Maybe Yugi." Atem said with a smile.

"Hello! I'm doctor Smith!" said a man as he walked into the small room. He wore a blue dress shirt and black pants. A white coat covered them though, all the way to his knees. He was tall. Atem felt really short compared to the blonde and red haired guy.

The Dr. Smith smiled. "You must be Yugi, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded his head, or, bobbed his head up and down. "Yep!"

"Good. Here, I'm going to put this to your heart to check your heart beat." Dr. Smith said pointing to the stethoscope.

Yugi giggled a little. "It is cold." he said with a smile.

The doctor smiled as he checked the Yugi's pules. He then checked his eyes and checked his wait, ect, etc.

"Okay. Yugi! Your all done! All I need to do is give you this shot." the doctor said as Yugi hoped of from the bed thingy and attached himself to Atem.

Yugi shook his head and dug his face in Atem's shirt. "Bo bay!"

Atem looked at Yugi. "Come on Yugi-kun. Lets give you the shot real quick. It won't hurt. Afterwards, we can go to the ice cream shop." Atem said.

Yugi looked up at Atem then at the shot the doctor was holding. "Okay.." he said.

The doctor smiled a little and gave the shot to Yugi.

Yugi shut his eyes tight and clenched his hands into Atem's shirt as he felt the needle in his arm.

"O-kay." the doctor said as he finished with the shot and put a band aid on Yugi's arm. "All done."

Yugi blinked and looked at the band aid and giggled. "Daddy! Look! It has smilies on it!" he giggled, showing Atem the band aid.

Atem smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yes, Yugi, it does!" he said.

"Why don't you get a lolly pop from Carmen outside? I need to speak to your father alone." said Dr. Smith.

Yugi blinked at the man before his face showed a smile. "Okay!" he said as he opened the door and rushed out. "Carmen!" he called down the halls.

"A very nice son you have." Dr. Smith said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky guy, no?" Atem said more then asked. "Now what did you need to talk about?"

"I was looking at Yugi's records and it shows that when they found him, he had been badly hurt. I wanted to know what that was about."

Atem blinked. "I. I don't know sir. I just adopted Yugi maybe a week and four days ago. If I am not correct. He used to have an abusive mother." Atem answered.

Dr. Smith looked down, his face full of pity and his amethyst eyes shown with anger. "Oh."

Atem looked at the doctor with a confused gaze. "Why did you want to know?"

Dr. Smith looked up. "No reason! Now, I think you better go get your son before Carmen over does it and gives him more then one lolly." the man said with a fake smile. Atem could see it a mile away; but he shrugged it off.

"Thank you Doctor." Atem said as he shook the doctor's hand and left to see Yugi sitting on the floor crossed legged with three lollies in his mouth.

"Bello daddy!" he greeted.

Atem raised an eyebrow as a smile plastered itself on his face and he took out two of the three lollies. "Yugi. Your supposed to take off the wrappers."

"But they are the best part!" Yugi chirped. Then blinked. "Daddy. What is a wrapper?"

* * *

Atem looked through a box full of unpacked cloths; looking for his black pants. Right now all he was wearing was a white dress shirt and boxers.

"Hey daddy! Look at me! I'm just like you!" Yugi said, wearing the black pants over his own jeans.

Atem bust out laughing as Yugi did the hula in the baggy pants. The door bell rang and Yugi rushed to the door and fell.

Thud!

"Yugi! Are you-"

"I'm okay!" Yugi smiled and giggled. "I went plop!" he said before wiggling out of the black pants before Atem could get to him and bolted to the door.

Atem smirked and pulled on the pants and dusted them as the door bell rang again. He could hear a few 'ers' as Yugi tried to reach the knob.

Atem set off down the stairs and opened the door.

"ATEM!" called a girl as she glomped Atem.

Atem blinked, trying to comprehend who this person was. "Umm.. Do I know you?" he asked.

The girl pulled away from with a small frown. Her brown hair was cut about two inches or so from her shoulders, and her blue eyes shown bright. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Atem! Remember? College? Three or four years?Oh God! You can't remember me?" she said.

Atem blinked and though for a moment when it struck his mind. "Anzu? But how..?"

"Easy! I called Seto!"

"Dear Ra, it has been a long time!" Atem said to his college friend, Anzu.

"No kidding." she said.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were doing ballet in New York. Why here all of a sudden?" he asked. Yugi popped next to him and stared at the girl.

"Well, I am going to have a dance thing, but the hotel was just recently shut down, and! I heard about Nadia. And, I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a while." she said with pleading eyes.

Her blue orbs went down and saw the Yugi.

"Oh my God Atem! What a cute little boy! Are you married?" she asked as she got on her knees and smiled at Yugi. "Hi there. I am Anzu. I'm your father's old college friend." she said sweetly.

Yugi smiled and waved to her and tried to hide behind Atem's leg.

"Oh no! He isn't my biological son! I adopted him." Atem said.

Anzu blinked and looked up at Atem. "Dang! I would have swore he was you actual son!" she said in amazed voice.

"You not the only one." Atem said.

Anzu popped up in front of Atem. "So can I stay?"

Atem smiled a bit. "Sure. But, I need you to do me a few favors."

"Sure! Anything!"

"I need you to take care of Yugi till Serenity gets here, okay?"

"Right oh!"

Atem smiled, "By the way, didn't you bring any luggage?"

"Oh yeah!" she reached over and pulled two suitcases up from behind her.

"Come, I'll show you our guest room."

Atem and Anzu wandered up the stairs chatting about what they had been doing with their lives since the last time they had seen each other; Yugi on their heels as he held onto Atem's shirt.

"There isn't much here. Only a bed and walk-in closet. We haven't really had the funds to do anything else." Atem explained about the bare room.

"It is okay, plus, it reminds me of the dorm rooms. And, cough, maker pens, cough." she said

Atem blushed.

"Hehe! I knew you wouldn't forget!"

"How could I? Remember, they tore down that wall to put it in the lobby." Atem said.

Yugi blinked upon hearing them speak about marker pens.

Atem looked at his watch. "Sweet mother of- wow! I'm already late, I have to go. I'll talk to ya later!" he said to Anzu. Atem kneeled down and kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead. "I'll be back later okay?"

Yugi nodded and hugged Atem. "Bye-bye daddy! Have fun with the bakas!" he waved as Atem rushed down the stairs before stopping at the door.

"That is a bad word Yugi! Don't say that!" Atem said, his voice sounding like it was going to start in a fit of laughter. A second later, the door shut closed and Anzu and yugi had a stare down.

"What did my daddy do with maker pens?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

"I'll show you. Come here." She said as she sat on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

Yugi took a step, then a step back, before walking towards her. The memory of his mother saying that to him bounced around his mind.

–Flash back–

"_Come here Yugi." said his mother as she patted the couch next to him. Only a few hours ago did the man that was once his father walk out on him. All Yugi could see at that point was black where his father's eyes would be._

_Yugi sat next to the woman as she stood up in front of him and slapped him._

_Yugi blinked and lightly touched the slap mark. Tears started to stream down his face. "Mo-momma? Wh-why did you sl-sl-slap me?" he asked though rugged breaths. _

"_YOU. YOU MADE ME LOOSE HIM! YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY HUSBAND!" she yelled as she snatched up his shoulders and shook them violently. "I WANT YOU DEAD! YOU DESTROYED MY LOVE! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE, DID YOU HEAR ME YUGI? YOU MADE YOUR FATHER LEAVE!" she screamed at him. Yugi's eyes were blurred by the tears that he was begging not to come down. Then. Black._

–Flash back ends–

Yugi flinched as Anzu set a black leather bound book in their lap. It read: CLASS ACHIEVEMENTS OF 2000. NEWSPAPER/YEAR BOOK EDITION.

Yugi blinked as she skipped over some blank pages and turned to the first page.

FRIENDSHIPS THAT WON'T DIE was outlined on the page. It showed ten different groups of people. Yugi recognized one right away.

He saw Atem with a white shirt that read: Don't call me an ass. And then in smaller letters: Because your talking about yourself. He had sunglasses on, and his crimson eyes were looking over them as they were on the tip of his nose. He was smiling, his arms draped over Anzu who had a red shit and the girl he came to know as Nadia with a blue tube top.

Joey, Seto, and another guy were behind them. Joey had his head on top of Atem's while Seto smiled at them with an amused face.

Anzu giggled a bit. "Atem, your dad, won that shirt at some thing we went to. He was the only one who actually won."

"What did he have to do?"

"He had to talk smack to the 'Best smack talker ever'." she said she rolled her eyes as she said the title.

"What is talk smack?"

"It means, talk back to someone." she said.

"Oh."

She smiled and turned the pages a couple of times and it landed on a big picture with Atem and a whole bunch of maker pens in hand. He was drawing on a white wall. His face was smeared with the maker and the goggles protected his eyes were also smeared with the marker. He had a white coat on over his cloths.

"Why does he have maker on his face?"

"The maker exploded on him. Seto had messed with it so that would happen." she said.

Yugi nodded as she turned the page.

In big bold letter the title said: ATEM FINISHES FOUR WEEK DRAWING ON DORM ROOM WALL. PRINCIPLE SURPRISED BY WORK; THINKS THAT IT BELONGS IN LOBBY.

The picture had Atem leaning against the wall. A colored picture of the school was on the wall in back of him.

The school, that was drawn and colored on, was in deep detail. A dark sandy colored building, with other buildings with the same color, was drawn in back ground. The picture included trees and what seemed like a lunch area. Students were either chatting with their friends, or studying on benches under the trees.

Yugi traced the picture with his fingers and smiled. "Did daddy do that by himself?" he asked amazed.

"Yup! One day, he walked out and took a picture and the drew it on the wall."

Yugi's smile grew and he looked down at the caption under the picture.

It read: ATEM DECIDED THAT WALL WAS TO WHITE FOR HIS TASTE, AND AFTER MANY WEEKS OF CONVINCING PRINCIPLE DAKNEL TO LET HIM PAINT ON IT, HE COMPLETED IT.

SCHOOL JOURNALISTS ASKED ATEM HOW HE COULD KEEP THE PICTURE IN HIS MIND FOR SO LONG.

"I DIDN'T. I TOOK A PICTURE WITHOUT ANY ONE REALLY NOTICING ME AND DREW IT FROM THE PICTURE." WAS ATEM'S RESPONSE.

After Anzu told him about it and read the captions, she showed him other pictures of Atem, one wit him asleep on his desk, the teacher staring at him. The teacher's face was red and his knuckles were white as it clutched onto his ruler.

Ding dong. Went the door bell. Anzu put away the book and she and Yugi walked down the stairs to see Serentity at the door. Her long brown hair tied into a pony tail.

"Hi, Serenity! Long time no see!" Anzu greeted as she let her in.

"I know! It has hasn't it, Anzu?" she said more then asked with a smile. She looked down to Yugi. "Hi Yugi! I'm Serenity, Joey's little sister!" she said as she waved to Yugi.

Yugi waved back as he hide behind the couch. "I'm surrounded by girls!" he called with a giggle.

* * *

Yugi ran around the house as Serenity and Anzu chased after him.

"We... shouldn't... have let him... eat... cookies and chocolate..." Serenity huffed out as she fallowed the hyper boy.

"WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE! CAN'T CATCH ME!" he yelled as he ran past them.

"Ag!" Serenity and Anzu called in frustration. They had been at this for more then an hour, and they yet have to put him to bed. It was already 10 p.m. and they knew Atem would be dew back from work any minute.

"Yugi! Please stop!" Anzu called after him.

"Didn't say Simon says!" he said with a giggle.

"Simon says freeze!"

"Nope! Not playin' any more!" he called as he rushed down the stairs and around the living room.

Anzu and Serenity collapsed on the couch as Yugi ran past them and then ran past them again and again.

They heard the door knob jingle and the door open as Atem walked in and saw the two tired girls on the couch.

"Where is Yugi?" Atem asked.

Both girls pointed at Yugi as he ran passed them as if on cue.

Atem blinked. "How long has he been at this?"

"About an hour." Serenity answered.

Atem smirked. "Haha. Beaten by a four year old?" he scoffed.

"We would like to see you stop him!" Anzu argued.

"Okay. But if I do, you owe me twenty bucks!" Atem said with a smirk.

"That includes you putting him to bed!"

"Deal!" Atem and Anzu and Serenity shook on it.

Atem waited and watched as Yugi ran past them a couple of times. As Yugi was about to run past them a tenth time, Atem scooped him up.

Yugi giggled. "EEP! He gots me!" he squealed.

"Atem says freeze!" Atem said as Yugi froze. Atem carried him up the stairs up to Yugi's room, both girl watching him with amazement.

Atem got Yugi ready for bed and tucked him in. "Atem says got to sleep." he whispered.

Yugi yawned and nodded lightly. He closed his amethyst eyes and let his breaths become even.

Atem smiled and kissed him on the forehead before going down stairs.

"I believe you all owe me twenty bucks!" he said to the girls.

* * *

Yugi's eyes snapped open the next morning as he sat up. He felt his stomach do a back flip.

"My tummy hurts..." he moaned, holding the DMG plushy to his stomach. He slid off his bed and went down the hall to Atem's room.

When he finished the journey to Atem's room and opened the door, he ventured in. He threw his DMG plushy onto the bed and pulled himself up and sat next to the sleeping Atem.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

Atem's eyes opened up and he blinked once or twice before looking into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"What is it Yugi-kun?" he asked in a groggy tone. Sleep still held his mind in its palm.

"My tummy hurts." Yugi answered.

Atem blinked and sat up and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." Yugi pointed his finger to the middle of his stomach.

Atem sighed as he pushed himself out of bed, cradling Yugi in his arms. He went down stairs and sat Yugi on the counter, pulling out a plastic cup for him and pouring some orange juice in it.

"Here Yugi. Drink this. It will make you feel a little better." Atem said giving the cup to Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his small hands around the cup and took sips from it. Atem smiled as Yugi leaned backwards to drink the last of the juice.

"Better?"

Yugi bobbed his head up and down. "Mucha!"

Atem chuckled. "Where did you get that?"

"TV! All hail the TV!" Yugi answered.

Atem bust out laughing as Yugi jumped down from the counter and rushed over to the TV and started to bow to it.

"Hey. What are you guys doing up so early?" Anzu asked as she walked down the stairs in a skirt and T-shirt.

"Yugi's tummy hurt, so we came down here to treat it. When I asked if he was feeling better he said 'mucha'. I asked where he heard that from the TV and said 'all hail the TV' and now he is bowing to it." Atem explained.

Anzu blinked and looked at Yugi who was bowing to the TV. She giggled and smiled. "Funny. I guess that chocolate and cookies did the trick on making him sick." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. Now we know that what they say about kids gettin' hyper with that stuff is true." Atem said with a nod. "I have to take a shower. I'll be back to make breakfast, seeing as when ever you cook, you either A. Set off the alarm. Or B. Burn the food." Atem smirked.

Anzu's mouth gaped open. "That was in cooking class and Mrs. Simons was hanging over my shoulder!" she called.

Atem walked up the stairs passed her. "You keep saying that to yourself." he said as he rushed into his room, Anzu smacking his head.

* * *

"Okay. I'm off. I need to finish up my shift, be about four or more hours. Meet you at Apple Bees(don't own!), we eat, then I have to go again." Atem said as he snatched up some folders. And checked his watch. It beamed 8:20 a.m. in black neon letters.

"Oh! Atem, I have practice! What do I do with Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Could you take him with you? I don't think my boss would like a four-year-old running around the office."

"Okay. See ya later!" she said.

Atem kissed Yugi's cheek and smiled. "I'll meet you at lunch. Ok?"

Yugi nodded and hugged Atem real quick. "Bye daddy! Say hi to the maniacs for me!" he called as Atem chuckled and closed the door. "What does daddy work for any way?"

"I have no clue." Anzu said.

Yugi rocked back and forth trying to think of what Atem worked for. "I want a cookie. Can I have a cookie?"

"No Yugi."

"Why?"

"You just ate."

"Why?"

"Because Atem made you breakfast and you ate it."

"Why?"

"Because you were hungry."

"Why?"

"Because your tummy was running on empty."

"Why?"

"Because you had bin bowing to the TV."

"Why?"

"Because you said 'all hail to the TV'."

"Why?"

"Because Atem asked you where you got 'Mucha'."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't know where you got it from."

"Why?"

"He wasn't sitting you yesterday."

"Why?"

"He had work."

"Why?"

"Because he needed money."

"Why?"

"Because he spent his money."

"Why?"

"Because he needed to buy things."

"Why?"

"He needed them so you and him could live."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want you dead."

"Why?"

"Because. You. Are. His. Son." Anzu was starting to get annoyed now.

"Why?" Yugi asked plainly.

"Because. He. Adopted. You."

"Why?"

"Because. He. Could."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING WHY?"

"I dunno." Yugi said as he shrugged and walked away.

"AAG!" Anzu yelled.

"Can I have a cookie?"

* * *

Yugi looked around in awe as he saw people walking around some practicing spinning on their tipy toes. "What are they doing?" Yugi asked, looking up at Anzu.

"They are practicing for the recital in a few days."

"Oh." Yugi said as a long white haired man came up to them.

"Anzu! There you are! We need to know what color you are wearing, and look! Look at your hair! It. It. It is frizzy!" he said. His gaze fell onto Yugi. "Why, hello there. My name is Pegasus J. Cowford, (A/N: can't spell his last name right. Sorry!) who might you be?" he asked.

"Yugi."

"Oh! Yugi my boy! Your hair! It is so handsome! Oh I just want to make up some new hairstyles that will make it pop!"

Yugi's eyes grew to that matching dinner plates. "I don't want my hair to pop!" he cried as he ran away.

"Yugi! It was just an expression!" Anzu called as she ran after him, leaving Pegasus with a dumbfound look.

Yugi ran for his small life, ducking behind trunks of cloths, and now and then running under girls', who in return yelled at him, then seeing his chibi-ness, said "Awww" and went back to work.

Yugi, at this point, was huffing under a desk, peeking out from under every so often to see Anzu run by, and the evil white haired man.

What seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes, Yugi crawled our from under the fesk and Anzu scooped him up.

"Oh God! Don't ever scare me like that! If Atem finds out I lost you, I'll never live it down!" she said as she squeezed him.

"Anzu... air!" Yugi choked out.

Anzu blinked before losing her grip. "Well come on. I need to practice and you. You need to promise me that you won't run off again."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Okay. I promise." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

–Fast Forward1:45–

Yugi rocked back and forth in his seat, waiting for Atem to meet them here at Apple Bees.

"Anzu."

"Yes?"

"Why do they call it Apple Bees? Are there such things as an apple bee? If there was. Then that must be some weird bee." Yugi said.

"Haha. That is just a name they came up with. And no; there are no real apple bees and yes. That would be some weird bee." Anzu said back.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Atem said with a smile as he came up to their table.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Boss kept me in saying that I miss placed his next case."

"Oh."

"Hi there Yugi. How did you like Anzu's work."

Yugi scrunched up his face and rubbed his nose. "This man wanted to pop my hair."

Atem laughed. "Now did he? Anzu. Why did that man want to pop Yugi's hair?"

"Because he thought it was handsome and he could make a new style out of it."

"Weird..."

"No kidding."

"Daddy! I learned a new song!"

"Oh really? How does it go?"

"Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Yeah. Yeah. Penutbutterjelly. Penutbutterjelly. Peanutbutterjellywithabaseballbat." Yugi sang as he did the 'Cha-Cha-Cha'. (A/N: I do not own that song!)

Atem bust out laughing and so did Anzu.

"Hey... what is so funny?" Yug asked with a curious face.

"Oh nothing Yugi." Atem said with a goofy smile.

A lady came up to them and asked for their orders.

Atem just got a burger, Anzu a salad, and Yugi a burger.

Atem and Anzu watched and chatted as Yugi colored a picture that they gave him.

"Hey Atem, what is your job?"

"Well... I have two. Umm.. One is a waiter slash cook for this fancy restaurant and I'm a legal assistant for a lawyer."

"Oh. Hey. One of these days you are gonna have to reserve us a table at your work." Anzu said as she smirked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And maybe I will invite the tooth fairy too."

"Where are you going to invite the tooth fairy too? I wanna come."

Atem looked at Yugi who was staring at him. "No where Yugi. I was just telling Anzu something about the tooth fairy." Atem said as he smiled at Yugi.

Yugi blinked. "Okay." he said and went back to coloring.

Atem chuckled a bit and turned back to Anzu. "I don't know if I will be able too. My boss is strict. Almost as strict as Kaiba." Atem explained.

Anzu nodded. "That is hard to believe." she mused with a smirk.

"I know huh?" Atem and Anzu laughed.

—9:00 p.m—

* * *

Yugi stayed up looking out the window of his room. Atem wasn't back yet and Anzu had long before fallen asleep.

He sighed as he looked out at the moon that was shining clearly. He perked up once he saw Atem's car pull up into the garage.

Yugi heard the lock click and bounded off to greet Atem.

"Daddy!" Yugi said with a smile as Atem walked in and hugged Yugi.

"What are you still doing up? Where is Anzu?"

"She fell asleep. I was waiting for you!" Yugi replied.

"I guess we better stay quiet then. Come Yugi. Lets get you ready for bed." Atem said with a smile as he picked up Yugi and rested him on his hip as he locked up the door and went upstairs.

Yugi yawned as he was tucked into his bed.

Atem smiled at Yugi and kissed his forehead. "Shh.. Go to sleep now Yugi." Atem said quietly.

Yugi nodded and turned onto his side, cuddling with the DM plushy, and sucked his thumb.

Atem smiled a small smile and left the room leaving the door open slightly as he went to go get ready for bed himself.

* * *

–The next morning!–

Atem chased Yugi down the hall, one small shoe in hand and the other reaching out to grab Yugi.

"Oh please Yugi! Come on! Let me put on your shoe." Atem begged as Yugi ducked under the dinning room table.

"Hehe. You have to catch me first daddy!" Yugi giggled.

Atem smirked as he snatched Yugi's waist and pulled him out from under and held him upside down.

"Ah! Daddy! Your walking on the roof!" Yugi giggled.

Atem chuckled as he sat Yugi on the couch and put on his shoe.

"There. All dressed." Atem said with a smile.

The doorbell rang, making Atem look up, giving Yugi the chance to run off.

Atem smiled and rolled his eyes and shook his head at his son's antics as he went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Atem greeted as he opened the door.

"We are here to take, Yugi." a man said.

Atem blinked. "What?"

"His father. Biological. Wants to take him back." the man said as he handed Atem a paper.

"Wha-what? I don't understand." Atem muttered as he read the paper over and over again.

"Where is Yugi?"

"He is inside... you can't take him now. I adopted him. I am responsible for him." atem argued, not letting the man in.

"Orders Mr. Muoto. Now let us take Yugi and get this over and done with." the man said.

"I have custody of Yugi. And no one else. If his real father wants him back, he'll have to talk to me." Atem said in an angered tone.

The man sighed. "Fine. He is Mr. Smith's address. But. Remember. If you run off with Yugi, you will be charged for kidnapping."

"I can't kidnap my own son."

"Good day Mr. Muoto."

"Was till you came." Atem muttered as he shut the door. He examined the address. "Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith. Where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

BE Dragon: Oh my Ra! I left a cliffy for you all! Heheheh!

Yami: Oh Ra.

BE Dragon: HAHAHAHA! laughs evilly Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Day

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Dedication to this chapter**: I know, I know. I have never really done this at the beginning. But. Thank you all who reviewed You all made me very happy. Though I am very sorry I have not updated my fics. I will get on that hopefully by next Sunday. Well. I would like to thank those who reviewed and my dad for giving me information on what would go on in the court. You'll see. Go on and read. .:smiles:.

* * *

Atem watched Yugi as he ate his ice cream. His face covered in vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry and covered in chocolate syrup. They were currently at an Ice Cream Shop. Atem had finished his ice cream a while ago.

Yugi licked off his spoon and looked at Atem with his large amethyst eyes. "Are you okay daddy?" he asked.

Atem blinked and smiled weakly to Yugi. "Of course I am." he said.

Yugi eyed him suspiciously but ignored it and went back to his ice cream.

Atem mentally sighed as he looked out the window. It was a clouded day. Looked like there was going to be rain. Though he knew it wouldn't. It didn't say it on the news. But then again, he just got hit in the face with news about his adopted son's father wanting Yugi back. He glared out the window.

_That baka! How dare he abandon Yugi and then want him back all of a sudden! Damn him!_ Atem yelled in his mind.

Yugi tilted his head to the side seeing his father stuck in his own little world. Atem was glaring out the window and his eyes showed that his mind was buzzing with different thoughts.

Yugi poked Atem's shoulder. "Poke... Poke... Poke..." Yugi said as poked Atem.

Atem blinked and looked at Yugi. "Poke. Poke. Poke." he said as he too poked Yugi. Yugi giggled and tried to scoot away from Atem's pokes.

Atem smiled. "Come Yugi. Lets go to the park." he said.

Yugi cheered and scooted out from the booth as Atem took the cup of melted ice cream and threw it away, fallowing the bouncing Yugi.

Atem rested his elbows on his knees and slumped over a bit as he watched Yugi play with other kids on a bench under a tree.

He smiled a bit. Yugi was having _fun_. He couldn't break it to him that he couldn't keep him any more. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

Atem sighed. But he _had_ to. As much as he hated to say it-and he _really_ hated to say it- he couldn't keep Yugi. Atem slapped his face.

What _was_ he saying? He was talking like Yugi was a puppy that he couldn't keep! Atem shook his head in shame.

"Tough day?"

Atem's head snapped up and he looked over at a woman. She smiled kindly at him with very, very light blue eyes that almost looked white yet still blue. Her hair was a light shade of red and her skin was a pale color like Yugi's. Her frame was thin and she wore a blue sun dress with a straw hat that had a daisy. Tying her hair back was a red ribbon.

The woman noticed Atem's lost gaze. "Oh. My name is Serine. I just saw you here by yourself smacking your face." she chuckled. "Thought you might want some one to talk to." she sat next to him. "Now tell me; what has someone like you look so down?"

Atem sighed and shook his head, looking down at the green grass. "I guess... I guess my son." he responded. Why? He had no idea.

Serine nodded. "I see." she looked to where the other kids were playing. "Is he the one with the tri-colored hair?"

Atem nodded.

She smiled. "He looks so much like you."

"I know. It struck me when I saw him at first. And to tell you the truth. I'm his adoptive parent." Atem said.

Serine nodded. "I see... so why does he make you look down? He looks so fun and cheery!"

"Well... that is part of the problem. He is so kind and good and cheery. He helped me a lot. You see, my sister passed away." Atem said.

"Oh. A sibling loss." Serine looked at Atem with pity. "Go on." she coxed.

"Well, I have grown attached to him. Like if he were her, just much younger and a boy and I really care for him and love him. But now. Now his real father wants him back and I don't know what to do." Atem wanted to sob, but stained himself to keep the tears away.

Serine patted his back lightly. "I know how you feel. My twin sister died a few years ago. I felt so lonely and lost, so I too, adopted a child. A little girl. Her name is Crystal. Very sweet and loveable. I grew attached to her too, and one day her real parents wanted her back. But you know what?" she said.

Atem looked at her. "What?"

"I said no. And of course, they sued me. But in the end; I won the case." she nodded. "Yes. A long fight, but I won and was able to take my little Crystal back." she smiled. "You can fight for your son too."

Atem thought a moment. "You know what? I think that is what I will do! If they want to take my little Yugi away, they will have to fight against me." Atem nodded with a determined face.

Serine nodded and smiled. "But I must warn you. It is very tough. Sometimes they will pull out stops that will make you want to reconsider and will confuse you to any extent. Always be on your toes." she said standing up. "I wish you much luck. Umm..."

"Atem. Atem Muoto."

She smiled. "Well Atem. I wish you luck. I hope you get to keep Yugi." she pulled out a paper from her purse that she had dangling from her wrist. "Call me if you need any advice or help." she said as she handed him her phone number. She smiled again and walked off after Atem smiled at her and thanked her.

* * *

Atem typed on his computer trying to find a few things that would help him in his case. It had been maybe a week or so since Serine had given him advice. Yugi, fortunately, could not stay with either Atem or his real father. The judge of the case thought that they might influence him differently so they sent him to stay with his sister who lived in the town.

Anzu peeked into Atem's room and sighed seeing him hard at work with the case. She yawned silently and looked at his alarm clock on his night stand.

"Oh Atem! It is past two in the morning! You have been at this for like ever!" she complained.

"Then go to bed. Not like I'm telling you to stay up." Atem snapped.

She rolled her eyes. Atem _always_ got angry when he didn't sleep. She should know. She was his roommate for maybe five years.

"The case will be fine. You need some sleep. Your have court in five days! And how long has it been since you have slept longer then three hours? Since Yugi left maybe a week ago!" she snarled. She sighed and walked in the room and rested a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anzu. But right now (1)_sleep is a luxury I can't afford._" he said with a yawn as he went on with his work.

Anzu knocked on his head. "See Atem! Your brain is even agreeing with me! You know very well that when you yawn, your brain needs air, and one great way to give your brain air is to relax it and one way to relax it is to _sleep_!"

Atem turned and looked at Anzu with a frown. "Anzu-"

"Neh! No _Anzu-_ing me! Sleep! Now!" she argued, clicking on the little red heart on each other the windows open and put them in Atem's favorites and saving his progress. She shut down his computer and pulled Atem out of the spinny chair thing and pushed him to the bed. "Now if I hear you turn on that computer, I am _so_ disconnecting it." she said as she left the room.

Atem rolled his eyes and waited a minute before going back to the computer and turning it on.

Fortunately, Anzu walked back in and shut it off again. She unplugged the monitor and tugged it out. She went back in and took his tissue box. "I ran out." she said before leaving.

Atem frowned and shook his head before getting ready for bed and then going to sleep.

* * *

Anzu walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room seeing Atem looking through a folder that was jam-packed with papers.

"I'm going to regret this and I probably know the answer but; what are you doing Aten-kun?" she asked.

Atem looked up for a split second. "Looking at some files."

"Not the case _again_!"

"How did you know?" Atem smirked. "I was just taking a peek at my boss's next case. Calm down."

Anzu smirked at him mockingly. "Har har."

"I know I'm funny."

Anzu shook her head and smacked Atem's head as she passed him.

"The house seems... bigger.." she commented.

Atem sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I know." he muttered. "I wonder though; what is Yugi doin' now?"

* * *

Yugi stared out the window in his temporary window. A fresh stream of tears on his pale chibi face. He whipped away tears with the back of his hand. _What is happening? Doesn't daddy want me any more? _He thought, he chocked back a sob as he petted the golden retriever in his lap. He didn't know who he got it from. He was sure though it came from Atem. Yugi looked at the card next to him on his temporary bed.

_Dear Son,_

_I hope you like your new puppy. I hope to have you in my arms once again._

—_Your true father_

Yugi blinked back tears. He crumpled the paper card and threw it. It _wasn't_ Atem. Atem didn't write in cursive.

"It is to hard." he muttered. That is what Atem said when Kaiba asked him why he didn't. He learned how to read with Atem. He smiled at the remembrance.

Flash Back–

_Atem held a book in front of him, letting the hard cover rest on his knees. Yugi sat in front of him trying to say the words that was written. Atem had written out some easy words, which Yugi ran through pretty quickly, so he went straight to much harder words._

"_Nad-ural."_

"_No. NA-Tur-al." Atem said. His voice high on 'na' and going lower as it went from 'tur' to 'al'. _

"_Oh. Natural!" Yugi said finally and clapped his hands._

_Atem smiled at Yugi and nodded. "Good job."_

_Yugi grinned from ear-to-ear._

End of Flash Back–

Yugi sighed and leaned back against the white wall of his temporary bed room. The puppy in his lap shifted and fell back asleep.

Yugi heard a soft knock on the door and looked to see a woman in her late forties standing in the doorway. A soft smile on her light peach skinned face. Her eyes were a glassy grey and her hair was brown with a few white streaks in it, showing she was getting close to fifty.

"Are you ready for dinner, dear?"

"No."

"Oh come now, Yugi. You haven't been eating much."

"I don't care."

"But I do. Now come and get something to eat."

"No!"

"Oh please?" she begged.

Yugi shook his head and crossed his arms. "No."

The puppy woke up and looked back and forth between Yugi and the woman. He stood up and yawned before getting off of Yugi's lap and sitting next to Yugi.

The woman sighed and went up to Yugi and sat next to him. "Do you want to talk about something Yugi?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Yugi thought a moment. Then remembering he wasn't in Atem's home any more flushed back and he started to cry.

The woman frowned slightly and pulled Yugi into her lap, letting him cry on her shoulder.

"I-I-I-I wa-wa-want t-t-t-to g-g-go hoooome!" Yugi cried. His eyes were blurred by his tears, and when ever he opened them, he cried even more. "I-I-I-I wa-want da-da-daddy!"

The woman patted Yugi's back gently, trying to give him as much comfort as possible. "Hush darling. Every thing will be fine in the end. You will be able to see your daddy in five days. But till then you need to eat okay?"

Yugi nodded as his sobs started to stop. He hiccuped as he tried to remove the last of his tears.

The woman smiled warmly at him and patted his back. "Come now Yugi. Lets go eat something."

Yugi nodded and shifted off the bed with the woman. She smiled and led him out into the dining room, the puppy on their heels.

After dinner Yugi went back to his room and sat on his bed, staring out the window as new droplets of rain hit against the window. Yugi thought the window might break because of how hard it was hitting the window. Thunder and lighting sounded off outside making Yugi shiver and curl up near the window.

The puppy tilted his head to the side and then jumped up on the bed next to Yugi, moving his head under his arm.

Yugi looked into big pleading brown eyes and smiled a small smile as he gently lifted the pup into his lap and pet his head with soft strokes.

* * *

—Five days later– In court—

"Plaintive ready?" asked the Judge. Judge James.

Dr. Smith, or as Atem came to know, Mark Smith nodded and shot a glare at Atem. Atem responded with a glare as well.

"Yes your honor." Mark said.

"Is the defendant ready?" asked Judge James.

"Yes your honor." Atem repeated as Mark did earning a glare, but only to blind eyes.

"What is it you want?" asked the Judge.

"I want custody of Yugi." replied Mark.

"As do I." Atem responded.

"Why should the court give custody to you, Mr. Smith?"

"I am a doctor and I have a five year degree in the Medical Division and I am the true father of Yugi." Mark said.

Judge James looked at Atem. "And you?"

"I have a five year degree in Art, I am a chief and waiter. But sir. Please hear me out. I adopted Yugi and took him in. He trusts me and I really love him."

James thought a few moments before saying, "I'm going to retire to my chambers to think about my decision." He nodded and left.

Atem crossed his fingers and closed his eyes in prayer.

Mark sighed and looked over his shoulder at Yugi and smiled a small smile to himself. _Soon my son. Soon you can come back home with me. _

Yugi sat next to the woman whom he was staying with. He looked between Atem and Mark. The were talking about him and he knew that. He had been watching for some time now, but alas, he was getting sleepy and wanted to go home with Atem.

The man he had seen earlier leave came back into the room.

"I have made my decision." he started. "My decision is... is that Mark Smith gains custody of Yugi."

Mark's smile grew and Atem's eyes popped open.

Atem's heart fell and he felt like it broke. Tears tickled the back of his eyes and made them burn.

Mark went up to Yugi and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Yugi blinked trying to understand what was going on and just stayed still the mans arms. _What is going on?_ He asked himself in his mind. When he was placed back onto the floor and rushed over to Atem, who looked pale. His eyes dulled down. Anzu was patting his back and saying something to him.

Yugi hugged Atem's leg and smiled.

Atem looked down and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Ready to go Yugi?" asked Mark with a bright smile.

Yugi blinked and then looked at Atem.

"Go on Yugi." Atem said in almost a whisper.

"But..."

"Go Yugi." Atem said mor sternly.

"Daddy..?"

Atem sighed and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi... I-I-I'm not you father any more."

Yugi tilted his head to the side not understanding. Then it hit him. His eyes started to water. "I want you to be my daddy.." he said hugging Atem's legs.

Atem picked him up and placed him in his lap and hugged him. Tears started to slide down both tri colored haired boy's faces.

"Come on yugi it is time to go." Mark said as he took Yugi from Atem's arms.

Yugi sobbed more and tried to wiggle out of Mark's arms. But Mark held on tight.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **To end here... or not to end here... that is the question. .:smirks:. I think I will torture you to what happens next. Please no flames. Flames will be played with by Scarlet and in the end, she will burn this fic. O.O.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my fics. This one is the one I have been trying to get done first. TT. Please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't hurt my heart again

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**BE Dragon: MUST READ THE BOTTOM AFTER! MUST!

* * *

**

**Where Yugi is----**

Yugi sighed as he stared out the window of th large house, that was now his new "home". Oh no. Yugi didn't call it home. He never would. He was positive about that.

His small hands rested against the window's glass, every warm breath he took made a puff of smoke on the cold glass. Trees' leaves had already started to change color. And scarecrows were going up along the rich looking neighborhood.

Mark looked up from his thick hard covered book to look at Yugi. Ever since he won the case two or so days ago, Yugi refused to talk to him, look at him, or speak to him, unless you call crying and yelling speaking.

HI eyes softened. Why doesn't Yugi like him? The question boomed in his head over and over again.

_I'm his real father. I helped create him. Why does he hate me so?_ He thought in his head. He sighed. _He barely knew this Atem guy... maybe a month or two... but that was it. And plus, I bet this 'Atem' didn't even feed him enough. Yugi is just skin and bones! I bet he got him anorexic. No wonder Yugi doesn't eat._

What Mark thought was a lie...

Yugi refused by his own will. Not because he was anorexic.

Yugi sighed again. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes making them burn. The last thing he saw of Atem, was Atem leaning against the wall of the door way. Ignoring Mark who stood beside him. Atem's eyes were shaded by his hair. Before Yugi left Atem gave him a quick hug and then let Yugi leave.

Yugi cried and begged to stay with Atem, and he asked over and over why he didn't want him any more.

He got no response. Atem didn't even watch him leave. All he did was shut the door.

Yugi looked behind him at Mark. He caught Mark looking at him and he felt unnerved by his stare. His eyes were so much like his own, yet they weren't as comforting as when he looked at Atem's eyes.

The door suddenly burst open. "HONEY! I'M HOME!" chirped a woman loudly as she walked into the door from the hallway where the door was.

The woman's hair was pure black, but it looked silky smooth. Her skin was ivory and her form slim. Her bosom was rather large and scared Yugi to hell and back. Her eyes were large and flaring orange, show smartness and kindness to Mark, but mischievousness and evilness to Yugi.

Mark smiled. "Oh Mekina! Hello!" he greeted and he stood up.

Said woman smiled. "Oh Marky-poo! It has been so long! I mean. Five weeks without you!" Mekina spotted Yugi staring wide-eyed at her and Mark. "Oh! Is this the Yugi you told me about?" she squealed she went over to Yugi and scooped him up quickly and hugged him, squishing him in her large breasts. "He is so cute!"

Yugi's face scrunched up. Her perfume smelled badly and he felt like he was being crushed into pieces. He wiggled around trying to get loose of the horrifying grip. "Ig! Erfg!" he managed to squeak out.

Mekina let go and set him down on the polished hard-wood floor. "Hello Yugi. I'm Mekina! I'm You daddy's fiancee." she said with a smile.

"What daddy?" Yugi snapped as he made a mad dash for the door. He was able to turn the door knob and run out the door and get up to the sidewalk, seeing as there was no gate, but right then he was captured in two strong arms. He wiggled and squirmed but couldn't get out of Mark's grip. "Let GO!" he yelled.

"Yugi! Quit it! Stop moving!" Mark said, in a half calm voice as he took Yugi back inside.

Yugi squirmed even more. "NO! LET ME GO!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Mark sighed and took Yugi up to his own little bedroom and sat down on the bed with Yugi still in his arms. "Please Yugi.. Shh...shhh.." Mark whispered in a tired voice as he rubbed Yugi's back and hair.

Yugi started to cry, tears falling freely in long streams down his small face. He shook his head repeating "no" over and over as he pressed his hands against Mark's chest in attempt to get away, but failed. The shaking of his breaths made him feel tired and weak, but he still refused to stop.

Mekina watched from the doorway with a sad frown as Mark attempted to calm the child.

Mark laid Yugi down on the blue blanket. "Stay here."he whispered, even though he knew Yugi wouldn't here him though his crying.

Mark sighed as he led Mekina downstairs.

"That is Yugi? You said he was a sweet quiet boy." Mekina said.

"He is... it is just... I heard that when I left his mother started to beat him and ended up killing his older sister... this guy I had to take custody from, Atem, adopted him a couple of months or so back." he said. He looked down at his brown shoes. "He hasn't slept since I took him away... and he has refused to eat also..." he looked at the clock. It read 11:27 P.M. "May-maybe I should call Atem... maybe he could help..?"

Mekina nodded. "Maybe." she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "What ever you choose to do will be the right choice." she said.

Mark nodded and went to the phone. He picked up the phone book and searched though it till he found Atem's number.

* * *

Riiiing!

Riiiing!

Went the phone.

Atem groaned and smacked his alarm clock off the stand, thinking it was the phone.

RIIING!

"DAMN IT! HELLO?!" Atem picked up the phone. You did _not_ want to wake Atem up near 12.

"Umm... hello? M-M-Mr. Muoto." stuttered Mark on the other end of the line.

Atem glared. "What do you want?" he snarled darkly at him.

Anzu stepped into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"The bastard." he mouthed to her.

"Well... ookay... something is wrong with Yugi. He refuses to sleep or eat. And I have no idea how to calm him down. He is crying like crazy and I'm afraid he might choke on his own sobs!" Mark said in one breath. "Please help?"

Atem jumped out of bed and snatched up a paper and pen. "Address?" he almost yelled into the phone.

Mark gave him the address and after a quick 'okay' Atem hung up and pulled on a t-shirt, seeing as he was wearing his black pajama pants. He pulled on his tennis shoes and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" asked Anzu.

"Something is wrong with Yugi and I'm going to help." Atem said.

Anzu nodded and watched as Atem raced out the door and into his car.

* * *

----At Mark's house.----

Atem made it there in less then five minutes after the call. He pulled up near the sidewalk and checked the address and sighed as he parked and got out. He ran up the stone walkway and up the porch, banging on the door. The cold air nipped at his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Mark came to the door in a matter of seconds and led Atem to Yugi's room.

Yugi was faced down crying and sobbing into his pillow when Atem came up gently to Yugi, his crimson eyes softened seeing Yugi crying.

Atem sat down next to Yugi and rubbed the small boy's back softly. "Shh.. Don't cry little one." he whispered to Yugi. "Shhh..."

Yugi looked up and when he saw Atem, he hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shirt, gripping onto it.

Atem gently rocked Yugi and let him cry on his shoulder. It took only a while till Yugi stopped sobbing loudly and just now and then sniffed and rubbed his large eyes.

"There, there. Feel a little better?" Atem asked in a small whisper.

Yugi nodded and clung tightly to Atem, letting his eyes close. Atem rocked Yugi and waited till he felt the smaller's body limp and his breaths become even and regular. He set Yugi down on covered him up in the blankets and smiled softly. He glance at Yugi's small digital clock and saw the blue neon numbers blink 1:30 a.m. He sighed and left the room, walking right past Mark who had been watching silently.

"Thank you for coming. I don't know what I-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Mark blinked.

Atem looked at him straight in the eye. His crimson eyes dulled into a deep blood red. Tears lightly brimming them. "I came for Yugi's sake. Not your's. Spare me the pain of a third time and never call me again." with that Atem left, slamming the door on his way out.

Mark's eyes softened and he sighed.

* * *

**BE Dragon: I know. This was a short chapter, but I did want to update this month and something tells me I won't have time to make it longer any way. .:sigh:. I hope you liked it. Next Chapter takes at least 4 reviews. **

**I'm also putting in a vote. **

**Vote A: It passes 10 years into the future and something GOOD happens.**

**Vote B: Next month and something bad AND good happens.**

**Or you can vote C: Un known. Hehe. I won't say. **

**A new character is popping in on the chapter you choose. So start voting/reviewing! Go Go! Click the little button or whatever you wanna call it! **


	7. Chapter 7: A lost angle

**My Dear Son**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! . .**

**BE Dragon: **Ahem! Hehehe. Thank you all that voted! It was a tight match between B and C! But you all might no which one won... .:whispers:. if I had a D, that would have won too... .:shifty eyes:.

This one review though, that I couldn't reply to caught my attention, and I really wanted to reply to this review.(If I didn't reply to your earlier reviews, I am really really really sorry! I promise to reply to your reviews from now on. I just forgot which ones I have replied to and which I haven't. Sorry again.)

S2Teenovelist: Your grandpa's a lawyer? My dad is one too. He works under child protection laws and such. He has had cases like these before and I have actually printed out the story(took out the bad dialog though) and let him read it so he could tell me how the case might have gone. He did read it and told me how the case went. It was raw though so I didn't get to actually _see_ it. But he told me that the outcome I put would be the real outcome. I was shocked though because at first I though I might have to bend a few things here and there to make Atem lose the case or something.(which is something I didn't want to do.)

You pointed out the child gets an opinion. Sadly. The child has to be about six and up to be able to chose which home he or she would rather be in. Or at least five. In this fic, I put Yugi was four... which honestly was a mistake. I thought that I might have been able to put that Yugi had a right to say that he waned to go with Atem, but I was sadly mistaken.

Also to be able to prove that either family, or father in this fanfic, was eligible to be a caretaker for Yugi they would each need a witness that they were doing a good job of being a father. I sadly didn't have a character to go up as a witness on Mark's side except for maybe patients that he had taken care of, but that would have tipped it to Mark's benefit.

I know. The court case didn't go as planned. If I could have, I would have gone into an open child custody court case, but with school and stuff, I wouldn't have been able too. If I do get the chance to, I will re-write that chapter to make it more detailed and better. But for now, I had to stick with a second hand case.

Please, S2Teenovelist, I hope I haven't offended you or anything. I just need to point those things out. Loved your review as well as everyone else's. Thank you for your review. That was very perceptive of you and wouldn't have though anyone would have caught those same things you pointed out. You get a gold sticker for that! .:gives S2Teenovelist gold sticker:.

I have to go give my friend a rainbow sticker, and I'm running low on them now! Lol. Well you all go read the rest of this chapter! Again, s2Teenovelist, please don't be offended. If I sounded mean, I didn't mean to. I really really didn't want to... sometimes I sound mean, but I'm not even trying to be mean. Sorry if I did offend you. .:bows several times:.

On with the fic!

* * *

—**One month later— December 10— **

Mark Smith sighed as he watched his son sitting in front of the window like he always did during the days. Nothing seemed to reach out to the little boy. And he tried many things. He tried: movies, games, toys, books, everything! Nothing took the boy's attention away from the window where snow was falling outside.

He looked to his wife who was at the moment reading a book on parenting and other things. He smiled to himself, but it was a small smile. He looked back to his son and watched him a bit more before sighing again and getting up from the brown couch he had been sitting on. "I'm going to bed." he muttered as he walked up the steps and into his room.

Mekina looked up from the book and heard the door to her's and Mark's room close with a small click. She looked over to little Yugi who hadn't even noticed that his father left the room, probably didn't even hear Mark say anything either.

"Yugi?" she called to the him in a small voice. When she got no reply from the younger she pouted. "Yugi-itchi, you have to talk sometime. You can't just stare out the window all your life!" she told him. Again, no response. Her short temper was getting to her as she watched the unmoving boy. Her perfectly curved black eyebrows narrowed as she clutched onto her book. Her long bright neon green nails digging into the hard cover. "_Yugi_," she hissed. "_Listen to me Yugi and turn the hell around._"

Yugi turned his head slightly, his once vibrant amethyst eyes dulled to dark purple as he looked at her.

Mekina stared him straight in the eyes. "Yugi-love, go and play, don't just keep staring out of the window." she said, her hands stopped gripping the book tightly.

Yugi didn't say anything, he just turned back around and faced the window.

Mekina stood up from the red chair she was sitting in, threw the book onto the couch and reached out to Yugi and gripped his shoulders, spinning him around quickly.

Yugi stared at her fear-struck as she glared daggers into him with her flaring orange eyes. "Listen up Yugi. You live here with me and your daddy now. You have to listen to us and do whatever _we_ say! Your little adoptive daddy isn't here anymore for you!" she smirked evilly. "Actually, he dumped you here because he didn't like you."

"Didn't... like me?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes, he didn't like you. He just felt _sorry_ for you. He didn't _need_ _you_ in his life. Oh no. He just wanted to _use_ you. But when he found he _couldn't_, he dumped you here with us. Now we are _your_ parent. _You_ have to _listen_ to us and only _us_! Understood?"

Yugi's pupils grew small until they were just little specks as he took in what Mekina told him. His eyes watered up and crystal streaks slipped down his cherubic face. He nodded.

* * *

—**February 9— **

Yugi waited patiently outside Domino Daycare as he fondled with his backpack's rope strap. It had been an hour since the daycare closed.

_Did daddy forget about me?_ He asked himself in his mind as he looked up at the dark grey clouds that hovered up above.

A few raindrops fell down, one landing between Yugi's eyes making him blink.

"Now look at that Jacob." A woman said as she walked up to Yugi.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the woman who stood in front of him. She was tall and had long straight black hair. Her eyes were piercing blue and her form was thin. She wore a leather sleeveless shirt that showed her ivory skin with a black ribbon tying it together. She also wore black tight leather pants and a chain around two hoops and let it hang. High black high heels, big hoop earrings, silver ring bracelets and a gold promise ring.

The man behind hear shifted the cigarette in his mouth. He was dressed in black slacks, tight black tank top, black boots, and his hair was short cropped and black. His eyes were forest green as he looked down at Yugi.

"He is just a kid Fukayna," he said. "What would we need him for?"

The woman, Fukayna turned and shot a glare at said Jacob. "You _know_ I have a soft spot for small children," she told him. "I think his parents might have abandoned him here."

"But Fukayna, we are going to a _bar_. That isn't a place for a little kid." he shot back quickly.

"He'll stay behind the counter with me," she said. She turned to Yugi with a soft smile. "Are you lost little one?"

"No, I'm waiting for my daddy."

"But Sweety, the daycare closed so long ago, I would think your daddy or mommy would have picked you up by now," she got down on her knees in front of little Yugi. "How about you come with me and my boyfriend here and then we find your home?"

Yugi thought on it. Atem had told him never to talk to strangers... but then again, _Atem_ didn't want him anymore, would he care what Yugi did and didn't do?

"I don't know."

"See! He doesn't wanna come wid us!" Jacob yelled.

"Well maybe if you would shut up and let him speak!" Fukayna snarled at Jacob as she shot him death glare.

"I'll go." Yugi cut in quietly.

Fukayna blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"

"Can I go with you, please?" he asked in an innocent voice.

Fukayna smiled kindly at him again and picked up Yugi and hugged him. "Of course. But first, we have to go to mine and Jacob's work. You won't mind would you?" she asked softly.

Yugi shook his head and clutched her shirt feeling a little bit safer.

Fukayna smiled and she and Jacob headed over to the bar, still holding Yugi.

* * *

Yugi waited patiently as Fukayna passed drinks around and scurried about around the bar, sometimes leaving, but coming back quickly. 

There were a lot of men, more men then women, and almost all of them were drunk.

The smell of heavy doses of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and smells Yugi couldn't even name wafted through the air making it heavy and hard to breath. The large dark room was humid with sweat and body perspiration, not only adding onto the smell, but making the room feel heavy. Lights flashed different colors every couple of seconds making Yugi's eyes dizzy and his head spin.

Fukayna smiled down at him. "I'll be right back." she said, trying to raise her voice above the crowd's and the loud music, but Yugi still didn't hear.

He started to feel very sick and his stomach started to do 360's and his head began to spin. He stumbled out from behind the bar and made an attempt to find somewhere he can breath.

"Hey little boy," a man slurred as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Where do ya think your goin'? Stay for the party."

Yugi shook his head and yanked away. Now not only did he feel sick, but he felt scared. _I want Atem! I want my daddy! _He though in his head. _No. Atem isn't daddy.. Atem hates me.. _

Yugi quickly wandered off and found the back door. Fumbling with the knob he opened it and slipped outside, gasping for clean air.

He looked up and saw the night sky, clouded with grey clouds. He looked around and saw he had stumbled into the ally. His eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm lost.." he whimpered as he walked down the ally, hugging his knees close as he looked around and stayed away from the shadows. "I'm lost... I wanna go home.." he whispered.

Yugi slowly made his way out of the ally and found himself looking at an old and ruined looking street. The houses and apartment had holes in the roofs and walls, most windows were shattered and some doors even had STAY OUT sprayed in red and green on the door.

Whimpering a little, Yugi walked down the deserted street.

_I wanna go home. But..._

_Where is home?

* * *

_

Mark sighed as he sat down. He had undergone a major surgery with a child who's knee caps had been scraped off completely. He whipped his forehead glad that he had been able to save the child from infection. 

His amethyst eyes glanced at the clock on a wall to the far right.

8:13.

"YUGI!"

* * *

He searched.. He searched and he searched but there was no sight of the small child.

Mark's heart sank as he sat in his living room. 12:30 beamed on the old grandfather clock.

"I lost him once already... but now... I'll never get him back..," he muttered, eyes fixed on the floor as he bit on his nails and one hand ran through his hair. "Oh my poor Yugi.."

A though occurred to him and his eyes slid gently to the phone.

"Maybe..."

He stared at the phone harder.

"Maybe... just maybe.."

He reached over and picked up the phone.

* * *

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGG!

Atem jumped at the sudden noise and looked over at his phone sleepily.

"Damn it.. Who is calling me at this time at night?" he muttered and leaned over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Muoto..?"

"Arg.. Not _you_ again. What did I tell you about calling me?" Atem yelled angrily into the phone.

"Mr. Muoto! Please hear me out!" Mark yelled back.

"I'll give you two milii minutes." Atem growled in a tired voice.

Mark gulped before speaking. "Mr. Muoto. I can't find Yugi. I went to pick him up after work and he wasn't there. I checked the neighborhood and a few neighborhoods after, but there is no sign of Yugi. _Please_ help me look for him."

Atem's eyes widened. "**_What_**?" he yelled into the phone.

Anzu walked with a frowned. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Anzu! Yugi has disappeared," Atem said. "We need to go look for him."

Anzu blinked. "Om my god. I'll get dressed and grab some flashlights."

Atem nodded. "Mark. I'm telling you this now. If I find Yugi hurt, I will sure you fucking ass off!" Atem barked and hung up.

* * *

Mark smiled sadly into the phone. _At least I'll have some more help._

* * *

Atem's sighed and yawned as he went through an ally five blocks away from Domino Daycare Center, making sure to look behind and under trash cans, boxes, and garbage bags, shining the flashlight at every thing that moved in the small ally.

"Ra damn it." he cursed as he started down the street after searching every inch of the ally. "Where could have Yugi gone?" he asked himself worriedly.

* * *

Yugi stumbled across a street. It was pitch black but he could still hear the barking of the large dog that had been chasing him.

Whipping tears away from his eyes, he looked down at his ankle that was leaking crimson red blood.

He winced feeling a pang of pain as he started back down the street, keeping clear of the sounds of barking.

He walked with a limp as far as his tired legs could take him. It wasn't long before he slipped down to the side of a dying tree, its branches dried up and the trunk looking like a dried up bone. Yugi sighed, sleep calling to him, but his senses standing up on end like the hairs on his neck.

A low deathly growl irrupted next to Yugi's ear making his eyes go wide with fear.

Letting out a scream he took off, stumbling every now and then as the dog barked after him.

Looking behind him to see if the dog was still coming, he slipped and slid on the concrete, ripping a hole into his jeans and scraping his palms and keens.

_BANG_.

With yelps searing off in the distance, Yugi looked back with tearful eyes. A small puddle of crimson spotted all the way that the dog ran. Looking up he let the tears slip as he stared at his savior.

* * *

Atem sat on the couch, elbows on knees and face in hands.

_Where is he? Oh my poor Yugi-bozu. _Atem let out a muffled sob.

Anzu came in from outside, sighing. She saw Atem on the couch. Her azure eyes lit up with concern and she went over to the other. Placing a soft hand on his shoulder she looked at him.

"Atem? Are you okay?"

Atem looked up, fighting to keep back the tears in his crimson eyes, he drew in a sharp breath. "Did you find him?"

Anzu sighed, letting her eyes slip shut. "No. I looked all over. I couldn't find him. Any news from Mark? Did you have any luck?"

Atem shook his head. "No. Mark nor I have found him either... but.."

"But?" Anzu looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Atem drew in another sharp breath. "We found his backpack.."

"And?"

"It was ripped up... and there were three dogs ripping it up... all of them had rabies." Atem's breaths became shallow and tears started to fall freely. "Wha-wha-what if one of those beast got Yugi? What if he got hurt? What if... we can never find him?" Atem looked at Anzu straight in the eye with those empty, lost, and confused eyes that she hadn't seen in years...

* * *

–Flash Back–

_Sobs errupted from the living room of a small house as Anzu walked into the living room. Two adults were on the couch. Another was standing in front of them, he seemed to be an officer, wearing dark navy blue pants and shirt along with a badge and gun belt which held a black hand gun. _

"_Please miss, how does your daughter look?"_

"_-sob- black hair, -sob- blonde streaks and, and -sob-." the woman said no more as she started to cry even more. Her once sun kissed colored face now red and flushed. Her blue eyes were puffy as they were covered by here bronze hands._

_The man next to her just stared down at the wood floor. Crimson eyes dulled to dark burnt brown. His short red hair short cropped._

"_Sir?"_

"_..."_

"_Sir, I need a picture of your child. Do you have any recent ones?"_

"_..." the other male made no response, or even made any sign that the other was there or even talking to him. He just sat there, right arm around his wife. Other resting in his lap as he continued to stare down at the floor._

_Anzu quietly slipped down the hall into the bedroom at the far end. _

"_Atem! I got your call! What do you need? What is that police officer doing here?"_

_Atem was sitting on his bed. Elbows resting on his knees while his hands hung down, fingers loose. "Nadia is lost... we can't find her anywhere." he murmured in a monotone voice._

_Anzu gasped._

_Atem looked up at her with lost, confused, and empty crimson eyes. "Where could she have gone?"_

* * *

Anzu blinked back the memory and furrowed her eyebrows. She placed both her hands on his shoulders firmly and shook him. "Atem! How can you think that? This is Yugi we are talking about! Your _son_! Biological or not! You are more of a father to him in the time he was under your protection then Mark has been since he was born!" Anzu yelled at him, letting her hands slip from his shoulders, she let them hang at her sides. Her hands turned into fists. "Atem. I don't even know how you could utter those words. Remember when Nadia disappeared? You _never_ gave up looking for her! Who found her? _YOU_. Who stayed up till one, six, the whole damn day just looking for her? _You_. But now... your giving up so easily... why?"

Atem eyes reverted down to the floor.

"Atem. Don't look at the floor like your father did. Don't stay at home and think that you will never see your child again."

Something flickered in Atem's eyes. "I'm going to make some calls." standing up, he shuffled through the small table's drawer next to the couch and picked up the phone.

Anzu smiled softly.

* * *

A lean white haired male stared down the small boy that lay sleeping on his couch. Menecing looking chocolate brown eyes glared at the younger and then went back to drinking the brown liquid in the dark brown bottle in his pale hands.

"Pfft. What am I going to do with this thing now?" he though aloud. An evil smirk gracing his features. "Maybe I can get him to go get me some more beer while I stay home? Heh." the male chuckled.

The click of a lock being unlocked and the squeak of a door opening.

Another white haired male entered the small apartment building with a sigh and small frown. Soft chocolate brown eyes glanced from the other male at the kitchen table to the small figure sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Oh my." the male said. Eyes widening a bit he went over to the boy and placed the back of his hand over the child's forehead. "Bakura, where did you find him?"

Said Bakura looked over and the other and his eyes narrowed. "A damn rabid dog was chasing him near the park. I was try to relieve myself of my headache, but the damn kid was screaming to loud and the dog was barking to loud also. So I shot at one of the dog's paws. I think te bullet only nipped it though. The kid fallowed me back here... and no I didn't do anything to him, Ryou. He just fell asleep."

The calmer looking male, known as Ryou, smiled. "I know. -sigh- But did you have to shoot the poor dog?"

"It was rabid. And as far as I know, if I didn't, it would have bitten me."

Ryou sighed and went into a near by closet and pulled out a quilt, covering the young boy he yawned.

"Well.. It is officially six in the morning. I'm tired. I'm going to bed now, okay? I think you should to." Ryou said as he went up to one of the doors. As his hand rested on the door knob he turned to Bakura and smiled. "You actually did something nice to someone other then myself. That is new. And I like it." Ryou flashed another smile and went into his room.

A slight blush crept onto the other's face as he snorted. "Pft. I said it was 'cause the dog was annoying me.." he grumbled in a whisper. He stared at the door Ryou had walked into. "Meh. Let him think I did something... '_nice_' for once." he shuddered at the 'n' word. Throwing away the bottle, he locked the apartment door, shut off the light and went into his own room.

* * *

Atem laid down on his bed. 6:30 flashed in bright neon numbers. He sighed. Crimson eyes closed tiredly. Sleep danced around him in the darkness, but his mind kept them at bay. It was still wide awake and restless. Thoughts and worries about Yugi ran through his head... something in the back of his mind though... small as it was, kept telling Atem everything was okay.

_Okay? **Okay**? _Atem yelled in his mind. _How could anything be okay? Yugi is out there lost and I can't help him... I can't keep him_ _**safe**. Ra damn it! _Smacking his head, Atem shook his head and sighed. _I just need to sleep. Maybe that will help me a little..._

Slowly.. The sleep pulled him in a lulled him into its clutches, letting his mind wonder into dream land.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **.:coughs:. Now you all know when I _started_ writing this chapter... well... eh heh heh heh. "... v.v Okay I admit it. I stink at trying to update as soon as possible. My mind is going blank.

Thank the fever that enveloped me today! Then I might not have updated till like... two weeks or more later!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: My Sweet Angle

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: **.:snuggles and huggles readers and their reviews:. Aww damn it! Who needs that effing fever medication! I have good ol' reviews that seriously made me feel like I was perfectly okay! Then I got into a coughing fit... but it ended once I started to read your reviews again! XD

I seriously think that my fever is cooking my brain. It is making my brain cells go "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Bonk!" and making them fly and give me ideas on how to update for this fanfic! So hell! I'm updating!(And plus, I'm stuck in bed and my laptop's keyboard is calling my name. XD)

Woot! If I get five more reviews, I'll have 100 reviews! My New Years Resolution will have been completed sooner then I thought! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! .:hugs:.

On with the fic! I have finished my rambling!

* * *

**10 am**

Yugi woke up after a while... he was still sleepy... but he couldn't sleep anymore. His sense alerted him as he heard a soft yawn and shuffling in the room behind him. He froze and squeezed his eyes closed hoping that the person hadn't noticed that he was awake.

Ryou sighed. Scratching the his head, he gazed down at the small boy's form. He shrugged slightly and went into the adjoined kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge.

He twitched.

The fridge was empty.

He growled lowly and went into Bakura's room.

Yugi slowly sat up. He heard of few muffling sounds... then..

"WHY IS THE FRIDGE EMPTY? I WENT TO THE STORE YESTERDAY!"

"I was hungry." was a mumbled response fallowed by a loud yawn.

An exasperated sigh was heard and Ryou walked out of the room. The young male blinked seeing the child looking at him with large amethyst eyes.

"Well, good morning." Ryou greeted kindly.

Yugi blinked, his face showed confusion.

_Who is he? He looks like the guy who saved me last night... but then again he doesn't._

Ryou made his way to the couch and looked at Yugi's hands. "Oh my.. Your hands are cut! They might get infected! Come, lets wash them up and up a band-aid, yeah?"

Yugi just nodded slowly and let himself be picked up, carried into the kitchen and placed on the white tiled counter top. He sat there, softly and slowly swinging his dangling feet as Ryou wet a towel and whipped his hands and placed a very large brown band-aid on them.

"Oh dear, your knees too? You must've fallen, huh? I guess Bakura was right about that dog chasing you." Ryou sighed rolling up Yugi's pant legs and whipping the scrapes and placing band-aids over them as well. "We are going to have to patch up these jeans. Good thing I have some iron on patches on hand. Boy, having Bakura around is like having an untrained puppy, and you have to be prepared." chuckling to himself, Ryou set Yugi down and walked him to a closet, pulling out an orange rectangular bin.

He placed the bin down onto the table top and dug though it. Yarn, swearing needle packets, pins, needles, string or all colors, and fabric of all colors, shapes, patterns, and designs filled the bin.

"Aha!" Ryou commented when he found his desired items, two jean patches the same color as Yugi's jeans were in his hands. "Perfect! Now just to find you something to wear while I wash your cloths and out these patches on..." he mused. He quickly went into his room and came back with a white and blue stripped shirt. "It may be big, but it is just till I wash your cloths which may take an hour the most." he muttered. "Here, go ahead and change while I get money for the washing machines." he gave Yugi the shirt and went into his room.

Yugi's eyes furrowed and he stared at the shirt in his ivory hands. Shrugging he pulled off his shirt and pulled on the one that the other male gave him and took off his jeans as well. The shirt fit him like a dress, reaching to his ankles and the sleeves reaching to his elbows. He giggled and waved his arms up and down just to see the excess fabric's movement flow gently.

Ryou came back with a smile on his face. He had changed his cloths from blue pajamas to a light blue shirt and light blue jeans and white sneakers. Ryou giggles seeing Yugi enjoying himself with the shirt he lent him when something occurred to him...

"What is your name little one?" he asked gently.

Yugi looked up at his with his bright violet eyes. "Yugi."

Ryou smiled sweetly. "Well mine is Ryou. The other guy who saved you last night was Bakura. Don't mind him though, he gets grumpy easily." he winked at Yugi and picked up his cloths. "I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go down stairs and wash these." he smiled at Yugi again and left.

* * *

An hour later Ryou returned with Yugi's now clean cloths. He quickly ironed on the patches just as Bakura entered the room with a frown.

"I'm hungry. Lets get something to eat." he mumbled.

Ryou sighed, holding Yugi's pants out as Yugi stumbled into them. "I _would_ have made breakfast, but _you_ just _had_ to eat all the food." he said with an added pout. "I was hoping to call Yami to see if we could get together for lunch seeing as it is afternoon and we haven't seen him in a couple of years."

"Pfft. _The **Pharaoh**_?" Bakura groaned. "Your _kidding_, right?"

Ryou smirked as Yugi finally got into the pants and went on to taking off the large shirt and placing on his own. "You still call him Pharaoh? Oh yeah.. Your still a bit sore about him getting the role as Pharaoh in that play, huh?"

"No. I love my role as tomb-robber. But he didn't have to be so demanding during the rehearsals and such. And even after he still acted like a royal pain in the ass." Bakura pouted.

Ryou laughed. "Oh well. Live, learn, and survive. Then try and survive again." he said reaching for the phone and his phone book.

* * *

Soft paints of different colors were spots on several different plates, some china, some plastic, and some paper. Some of the paints were mixed to get a certain color and others stayed in their original color.

Pens and pencils also were there too. Scattered on the floor, mixed in with paint brushes and jelly jars filled with dirty colored water.

Atem's sun kissed hand gently fallowed a darkened lined with a thin tipped paint brushes, slowly fallowing the line with exact precision leaving an amethyst streak in its wake. As he reached his boarder line, he went back and did a couple more careful strokes before dipping the brush into the water, shaking it as he pulled it back out and dried it off, making sure it still kept it shape.

He smile softly and sadly at his painting... it was of Yugi smiling happily. Just his neck up, but it was his painting.

He didn't have a photo... nor did _Mark_. Well. Not one from recent times. They were going to make 'Lost Child' flyers and place them around town. But had no picture. So Atem drew up one, quickly and nicely.

His crimson eyes were dulled only a bit with the want for more sleep. He couldn't have slept for more then four hours before Mark called him asking if he had found Yugi last night. With hearing a no, Mark got the idea of making flyers and Atem agreed.

Atem growled slightly. _I swear. If I find Yugi first, I'm going to sure Mark's ass off so hard._ He though menacingly.

His cell phone started ringing next to him. His eyes diverted from the nearly painted picture to the black cell on the desk nearby. It was the only real piece of furniture in the room. Other then a bookshelf filled with paints, bottles, jars with paint brushes, pencils, and pens and paper, and an easel.

He got up from his crossed legged position on the floor and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yami? Is that you?"

Atem blinked. Who was it that called him Yami...? "R-Ryou?" Atem asked astonished.

"Yes! Hi Yami, long time no talk!" the other said.

Atem smiled His old friend from highschool talked cheerfully and with the same British accent. "Oh Ryou, it has been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm dating though."

"Who?"

"You remember Bakura right?"

Atem chuckled. "I should have known."

"Yup! And you? Are you? What about Nadia? How is she doing?"

Atem sighed, a slight pang in his heart made it skip a beat. "Nadia... Nadia died recently actually.." Atem said sorrowfully. "And no, I'm not dating, no am I doing that good right now."

"Oh my... what happened?"

"Nadia... Nadia got into a car crash and died in the hospital... as for my troubles... I would rather not speak them at the moment."

"Yami, oh my. I am terribly sorry about Nadia... I really am. She was a great friend. I am so so sorry."

Atem sighed. "It is okay. I stopped grieving as much as when she died, but it still hurts a bit."

"I'm sorry Yami... I really am."

"It is okay Ryou... any way. What is it you called for?"

"Well... I was hoping we could get together for lunch. I wanted to catch up with old times. Me and Bakura just moved in a couple of weeks ago and wanted to talk to you again."

Atem looked down at his wrist watch. The hands showing 1:00. "Well.. I have something to do at two.. But..." _Wait what am I doing? I have to look for Yugi!_

_But... then again.. I feel like I have to see Ryou... maybe I can ask him to help me look for Yugi._

"But after, do you think you can help me look for someone?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Where do we meet?"

"Oh how about Burger World? They are fast and Bakura or myself haven't eaten breakfast. Bakura decided that he was hungry last night and ate all our food." Ryou chuckled.

Atem allowed a small smile. "Do you mind if I invite Anzu? She is staying with me for a while."

"The more the merrier. And plus, me and Bakura are bringing someone along also." Ryou said cheerfully. "I'll see you at Burger World then. Chow!"

"Bye." Atem waited for the soft click that told him Ryou had hung up and sighed. He held his cell phone in his hand and left the room and went into his own. He changed quickly into some dark jeans and a black tank top. He put on a matching dark jean jacket and slipped on his sneakers. Slipping his cell phone into his pocket, he started down the stairs.

Anzu noticed Atem coming down the stairs and smiled at him. "I was just about to go out and scope the area around the day care." she said.

"How about we get some lunch before going out to look? Ryou and Bakura are back in town and asked us to join them. They also agreed to help us look for Yugi afterwards."

Anzu smiled. "Perfect!" she said with relief. "The more help we can get the better."

They both left the house, but not before locking it up.

* * *

—**Burger World— **

Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi waited at the entrance at Burger World right under a large mechanical burger that held two large black eyes and gloved hands that waved up and down slowly. Its supposed mouth open and made of steal bread, meat and lettuce, the tongue being a slice of tomato.

Yugi sightly squirmed. What he really wanted at the moment was to be with his family, not with these two strangers, even if one of them saved his life.

_I want daddy... but... but who is my daddy? _Yugi sniffled quietly making sure not to make a sound. The face that Bakura was giving looked angry... very angry... and the last thing he wanted to do was make Bakura even more angry.

"Hi Ryou!" they heard a woman chirp.

Yugi's eyes quickly glanced behind him. He knew that voice.

"Hey Ryou, hey Bakura."

He heard another, deeper male voice.

Suddenly it clicked. It was Atem and Anzu!

* * *

Atem and Anzu walked their way to Burger World, wanting to check out the area just in case Yugi might have wondered over there.

As they came up to said restaurant, Anzu saw two oh-so familiar white haired males and smiled. "Hey Ryou!" she called happy to see an old friend.

Atem, who was at the moment watching across the street, looked over to see said Ryou. Smiling slightly he greeted him, and Bakura as well. "Hey Ryou, hey Bakura." he stopped. Something caught his eyes. Right in front of Ryou, was Yugi.

"Yugi!" Atem yelped and quickly ran over and hugged the small boy, tears slipping from his crimson eyes. "Oh Yugi! Your okay!" he said hugging him tightly. Anzu joined in as quickly as Atem had started hugging Yugi.

"Oh Yugi we have been looking everywhere for you!" Anzu cried.

Ryou and Bakura watched as the two young adults checked Yugi over.

"Where have you been? Mark, Atem, and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Anzu said, whipping tears from her eyes.

Atem looked at Yugi's hands and his brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed Yugi's patches before he looked up at the already confused Ryou. "Where did you find him? How did he get these cuts?"

Ryou shrugged. "Bakura brought him home last night." Ryou said looking over at the frowning Bakura.

"He was running from a rabid dog. He didn't get bitten, don't worry. And all he did was fall and tear his pants and get a couple of scrapes. He fallowed me home by the way." Bakura growled.

Atem nodded. "I see." he mumbled, but continued to look Yugi's arms and face over for any more unseen cuts.

"How do you two know Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Anzu sighed and started to explain everything from the beginning as Ryou and Bakura listened.

Atem looked into Yugi's face. Amethyst sparkled with tears as they diverted the gaze of the other. Brows furrowed slightly, Atem tilted Yugi's face to look into his. "Yugi. Look at me, please?" Atem asked gently.

Yugi stayed quiet, gaze fixed on the concrete sidewalk.

"Please Yugi. Look at me."

"You don't love me."

Atem's heart stopped at the words that came from Yugi's mouth. "What? How could you ever think that?" he asked with a scared voice. _What is he thinking?_

Yugi looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You hate me. You don't love me. That is why you left me with _him_!" the tears started to over flow and Yugi whipped them away, but more only came.

"No Yugi. Never ever think that! I love you and nothing will ever change that. I didn't want to leave you there. I never ever did. I was forced to. Understand?"

Yugi nodded, whimpering as tears continued to fall. Atem pulled Yugi into a hug, tears escaping and flowing down his own face. "I though I would never see you again when I got the call that you were gone. I was scared, I felt weak. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, my sweet little angle. And by Ra I will make sure that you are under my protection!"

When Atem got home, the first thing he did was call his lawyer, and after speaking with him, he started to dial Mark's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mark."

"_Oh Atem! It is you. Have you found Yugi?"_

"Yes, I have."

"_Oh god thank you!"_

"Mark. Just one thing."

"_What is it? Did Yugi get hurt?" _Mark's voice sounded scared.

"Mark. I am suing you for child endangerment and for full custody of Yugi."

* * *

**BE Dragon: I said I would update before the end of spring break and doggone it I did! I am fully recovered from my fever thing, and I am healthy again aside from the Flem in my through an my few coughs. It is currently 12:26 my time so I'm going to go to sleep. Leave me a lovely review please.. **


	9. Chapter 9: Court Case

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... .:cries:.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: _AGAIN_ I have to do this court case raw and on second hand so it isn't as good as it would be if I had gone to a court case. I hope you enjoy it just as much though!

* * *

**

Spectators mumbled and whispered to each other as the media and people entered the family court room.

The room was large, bathed in an orange brown mahogany wood fence, benches, and witness stand.

The bailiff's dark snake like eyes scanned the now crowded room. "All rise for the honorable Judge James!" he called over the crowd's noise.

Everyone fell to a minimal silence and stood up as the said Judge James walked in in a black robe.

"You all may be seated," the Judge said as he sat down at his desk. "Next case in interest of Yugi, a minor child. Petitioner Atem and defendant Mark," he said, grey eyes glancing over at both men. "The court is here to decide if I should allow the change of custody of Yugi to the foster parent You both ready to proceed?"

"Yes your honor." Atem and Mark said at the same time with a quick glare to each other.

"Mr. Muoto, please call your first witness."

Atem's lawyer, Lary, smirked to himself. "I call Bakura to the stand."

Bakura stood up from his spot on the benches in back of Atem and went up to the small booth near the judge's tall desk.

The bailiff went up to the white haired male and held up a bible up to him. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth, and nothing _but _the truth or help you god?"

Bakura placed his palm on the book and shot a quick glare at the bailiff. "It is Horus, not God, but yes I do."

The bailiff stood back and Lary took his turn. "Mr. Bakura. Tell me, two days ago, where did you first meet little Yugi?"

"Not to far from the park."

"What time?"

"Around midnight, I guess. It was dark," Bakura said with a slight frown as he leaned back in his seat. "He was being chased by a rabid dog when I found him." he finished.

Lary nodded. "That is all." he said taking his seat next to Atem.

Mike, Mark's attorney, stood up next and went up to face Bakura, studying him as he did. "Tell _me_ now, _Bakura_," he hissed. "How far away is he school from the park?"

Bakura shrugged, keeping his cool. "Like seven, eight blocks. How am I supposed to know?"

"How well lit was the street."

"Four streetlight, but–"

"Were there any people around?"

"I don't kno–"

"Where was the dog?"

"Chasing Yugi–"

"How do you know is was rabid? How do you know Yugi was scared and the dog wasn't just playing with him?"

"HE HAD FOAM COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND TRIED TO ATTACK YUGI! _THAT_ IS HOW I KNOW!" Bakura yelled, no longer being able to keep his cool. "And Yugi was cryin' and screaming!"

"That is all." Mike said with a smirk of his own.

"Next witness?" Judge James called as he eyed Bakura as the white haired male went back to his seat.

Mike stood up. "I call Mark to the stand, your honor."

Mark glanced up at his attorney with half disbelief but when up and took his seat where Bakura had been.

"Mark, do you think that Atem should be the father of Yugi?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because, when I brought Yugi home, he refused to eat and sleep, most of the time I had to force him into bed–"

"Objection!" called Lary, standing up suddenly as Atem shot deathly glares at Mark, who looked as if he didn't even see them.

"Over ruled, continue." the Judge said in a stern voice.

"Do you have any other reasons why my opponent should not be a caretaker for young Yugi?"

"Two other reasons. One being that I _am_ the real father and second being he is only what? Twenty three?"

"That is all." Mike said, taking his seat.

Atem stared wide-eyed.

Lary's sharp brown eyes noticed this and he stood up quickly. "Your honor, if you please?"

The judge nodded. "Go on."

"We both know that Atem is only twenty three while Mark is what? Forty? But what does it matter? He is an adult with a job, education, and the money to take care of little Yugi. Not only that! But when Mark asked him to help search for Yugi, he stayed up into the wee hours in the morning searching for him! And still he did not give up! Atem has been more of a father then mark has since Yugi was born!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "If you do not see that fact, then I don't know what else to say!" he shouted and then went back to his seat, eye brow furrowed.

The judge nodded and looked down at the top of his desk in though for a quick moment. "I am going to my chambers to decide." he said and left.

* * *

----one hour later. 

Everyone waited anxiously, Atem's knee shook up and down quickly making a "t-t-t-t" sound on the hardwood floor, his crimson eyes darting around to glance at his friends in the bench behind him to see comforting smile on each of their faces.

Ryou leaned forward. "Don't worry. I'm sure your going to win this time." he said with a smile and a pat on the back. "No. I know you are!"

Just then the Judge returned into the room. He sat back down at his desk and cleared his throat, patting his chest. His grey eyes scanning the room before switching from Atem to Mark.

"I have made my decision." he said aloud.

Atem dug his nails into the desk in front of him as Mark leaned forward a bit.

"The one who has custody of the minor child, Yugi will be..."

Atem and Mark leaned forward.

* * *

**BE Dragon: TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHO GETS YUGI! REVIEW AND I'LL PUT IT UP SOONER! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Comes the time

**My Dear Son

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: I left you all in a big cliff hanger. Evil? I don't know. Funny? To me, yes. I don't know hy. It just was. Lol But don't worry! There should not be any cliff hangers in this chapter. But grab a box of tissues!

* * *

**

**LAST TIME ON MY DEAR SON!**

"I have made my decision." he said aloud.

Atem dug his nails into the desk in front of him as Mark leaned forward a bit.

"The one who has custody of the minor child, Yugi will be..."

Atem and Mark leaned forward.

* * *

**BEGIN!**

Judge James's grey eyes looked at the two males, smiling a small smile. "Yugi, will you come up to me please?"

Yugi blinked as Ryou lead him from the bench behind Mark to the Judge.

Ryou went back to his seat quickly and stared with everyone else.

Camera men and the media leaned forward, ready to capture everything.

The judge took Yugi's hand and smiled down at the small boy. "Young man. Tell me, who do you love more?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes looked between Atem and Mark before looking up at the judge with tear filled eyes. "I love my daddy."

James nodded. "Who is your daddy?"

Yugi pointed to Atem. "Daddy!"

James smiled brightly. "That is just what I was thinking of." he looked up at everyone. "I choose Atem Muoto to have custody of the minor child, Yugi Muoto!"

A cheer broke out among the people in the courtroom.

Atem's eyes glimmered with tears as they slid down his cheek. He got up on shake legs and picked up Yugi and hugged him tightly, running a hand through his hair. "I love you Yugi. I always will." he whispered to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and hugged Atem back, closing his eyes as he grasped his shirt in between his fists. "I love you too Daddy."

Atem nodded. "Yes. That is what I am.. I am your daddy, and you, my child, you are my dear son."

* * *

Mark smiled at the two, tears brimming and making his own eyes glimmer. _They'll be happier. I've done what I could as a true father..._ He watched as Anzu and Ryou glomped Atem and Yugi. _But right now, the thing Yugi needs most is Atem. He is his REAL father._

With a smile, and good luck wishing and blessings, Mark left.

* * *

----10 years later----

"DAD!"

Atem jumped when he heard Yugi shriek from upstairs. His crimson eyes watched as the fourteen year old ran down the stairs, amethyst eyes narrowed. "She did it again!" he growled.

"I DID NOT!" yelled a shrill voice of a little girl.

"DID TO MARY!"

"DID NOT!" said Mary glared with green eyes, pouting cutely she ran down to Atem and jumped into his lap. "I didn't do anything! I didn't go into Yugi's room again! Swear!"

Yugi snorted. "Did too! You just admitted it!"

"Did not!"

Atem chuckled. "You two will never stop, will you?" he smiled, eyes dancing with laughter. "Mary, stay out of Yugi's room. Yugi, calm down. What did she do?"

Yugi blinked, eyes giving a blank look as if he was taking in the question. "Uhhh."

Atem smirked. "Exactly."

BING!

Atem looked up over his shoulder towards the door conecting the Kame Game Shop to his, Yugi's, and Mary's apartment. "Who is it?"

A young man with tri-colored hair exactly like Atem's and blood red ruby colored eyes poked out from the doorway. "Erm, Yugi, are you ready?" he asked, voice deep and silky.

Yugi's face broke out into a smile. "Yup!" he dashed over to the other boy and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Dad! I'm goin' out with Yami!"

"You do that! Just don't bring me home any grand kids!"

Yami laughed out loud and Yugi blushed cherry red. "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Never said you wouldn't adopt."

Yugi threw a shoe near the door at Atem. "I'm out! Bye!" he yelled.

Atem nodded as the door closed.

_How they grow up so fast._

**

* * *

BE Dragon: I teased you last chapter by adding in that cliff hanger, so I made it up with this ending. I hope you all liked it! Tell me if you want a sequel to this, so I can get those cute little hamsters, that make my brain work, work! Lol. Now let me go cry in my little corner... .:goes off to corner and cries:.**

**Review! BED _loves_ reviews! **


End file.
